Naruto Ichimaru
by Callian31
Summary: Well, I should be dead. Instead I get summoned ta' fight a giant FOX of all things. Seriously, oh great now we have to seal it in a baby. Well, I got nothin' better to do than this and join that village. Hmmmmm, this kid is gonna need someone to keephim safe from the villagers and I'm just the man for the job. (Isn't JUST the plot of Naruto with Gin in it. Rating may change.)
1. And We Start

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Chapter 1: And We Start

Well, how did I end up here? That's what I was Thinkin' when I woke up in the middle of some huuuge forest. Last I checked I was lyin' on the ground dyin' after I put a hole in Mr. I am God Aizen-salsa (yes -salsa not –sama). I saw that Ran-chan was cryin' cause of that little injury o' mine. It's ironic my last sight was of Ran-chan crying when I vowed to make sure no one would ever make her cry. Well, at least Aizen probably got the living heck beat out of him by Strawberry Kid. Huh, someone should make one of those TV show I've heard about named that. Dun-duh-duh-duuuuuuun He's healthier than ice cream, redder than your bleeding nose, a being dedicated to fighting bad nutrients everywhere SUUUUUUPEEEER STRAWBEEEEEERY. ….. I need a life BADLY.

Well, enough of my fantasies. Back to my current predicament. I looked around and I noticed something quite odd. A Giant snarling fox abooooout half the size of Aizen's Ego (It's bigger than it sounds) facing me. Wait, does that thing have NINE tails? Okay where am I? Next peculiar thing my clothes were undamaged and I wasn' bleedin' to death. Well, at least my Zanpaktou's still there.

After accessing the situation I turn around and see another peculiar sight. First off, there was a man looking at me with an unreadable expression somewhere between confusion, surprise, contemplation, and an "I'm screwed aren't I" look. Next, up was a lady with reeeeeally long red hair. And for whatever reason I was gettin' the vibe she wasn't someone you messed with. So, Unohana withou' the whole "I'm nice 24/7" death smile. Finally, a baby in the middle of a design.

After clearin' my head I decided I needed to say sometin'."So am I interrupting some occult sacrifice or sometin' 'cause I never liked those all that much." The blond man snapped out of his funk and pressed his hand together like he was prayin' to something and asked, "Please, Lord Shingami lend me your strength. The Nine-Tailed Fox has attacked our village and the only way to save it (unfortunately) is to seal it within my son." I looked at the man for a little bit before finally coming up with an answer. "So let me get this straight you want to seal that," I pointed to the giant Fox, " insid a' yer SON!?" My eyes seriously grew two time their regular size at that point. "My Heaven and Earth yer a horrible father. I'm goin' on a limb here and guessin' that kid is yer son. Do you want to burden having that monstrocity within' himself to a little child and there aren't any other options? Why not just kill it?" He stared at me completely surprised before regaining himself.

"Great Lord Shinigami-sama I did just say it was the only way and I assure you if we COULD kill it then we would have already." I took the man's words to mind before comin' up with a plan. "Alright, fine I'll help ya but, there's one condition." The man seemed to understand the situation and nodded. "What is it you wish for my lord?" He bowed respectfully. "I want in. That's what I want." That man seemed confused and looked up asking me," My lord, could you elaborate I don't quite understand what you mean." "I want to join that village of yer's. See I'm not really a Shinigami anymore. I'm a Ribenji Shingami (trans. Fallen Death God). I'm just yer average guy with secial powers who wants ta start over, The business of Death gets reeeally depressin'"

The man was very taken back by my answer and finally said, "Very well as Fourth Hokage I hereby enact you-" "Gin Ichimaru" "Gin Ichimaru as a citizen of The Village Hidden in the Leaves Konohangakure or just Konohana. There's usually more to it than that like a lot of paperwork but that's all I can do forgive me. Welcome as a Shinobi Gin Ichimaru." I looked at this and my smile grew very big, "So, It's a ninja village eh? Well doesn't look like I'll have to worry about it getting' borin' alright give me a sec." I turned to face the Nine-Tails. **Ha! Do you really believe you can beat me you worm I am the strongest of all the tails beasts nothing stand before me not even the likes of you. **I didn't respond to the thing's comment an' just took a stance. _" __Bakudo # 99 part 2 BAKIN__!" _That's when the fun started. _"__First Song - Halting Wrap__" _A white fabric quickly covered the little foxxy wrapping it head to toe in it. _"__Second Song - Hundred Serial Bolts__"_ A whole lotta poles fell from the sky and started impaling the dude. To be honest I feel bad for the thing. But only a little**. NO! NO! DOn'T! DON'T SEAL ME AWAY INSIDE THAT BRAT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! **I just turned a blind-eye to the creature's pitiful pleas for help and continued with the last part.

Sarutobi was quickly moving through the trees and heading towards the location of the fox. He took a quick stop at the top of the tree and looked over to see if he could assess the situation. He could make out the figures of Minato and Kushina but there was also another figure there. Seeing this the first thing that came to mind was that this man was the one responsible for the attack but, decided it was best not to make that assumption no matter how likely it was. Before he could go any further though the Nine-Tailed Fox was suddenly wrapped in bandages not a single thing from tail-to-toe could be seen. Suddenly he saw it impaled with what looked like really large needles.

_What kind of a jutsu is that to be able to bind the nine-tails so strongly? _What came next surprised him even more. How? You may ask. Well, a Giant Metal Cube Fell from the sky and smashed the Giant Fox. "I-Is it dead?" was all Sarutobi had to say to this situation. **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RELEASE ME YOU DAMN SHINGAMI SO I MAY RIP YOU TO SHREADS! **Well that answers that question. And a couple others. _The Shingami wait does that mean Minato's used the Shiki Fujin! _He did the only thing he COULD do. Go to them.

I looked up at the fox box and had a serious expression on my face before turning to the man. "Alright that seal should hold for a little while but it's nowhere near permanent," I explained to the man, "At be we got maybe oh, half-an hour but that's stretchin' it. By the way I never got yer name." The man nodded at me in understanding, "My name is Minato Namikaze I am the Fourth Hokage and leader of Konohana and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan." The woman nodded and motioned toward the little blond baby in the design," And this is our son Naruto." That's when the little child let's out one of the cutest noises you'll ever here in your life.

"Kid looks like a living angel," I smile and said, not really caring thought as there were a lot bigger things on my plate. Literally. "So, my Lord Shingami-"Minato wwas about to say before a bit of a tick mark showed up on my head and I very politely expressed my complaints," Please none o' this Lord Shinigami business, okay? I just would like too be called Gin. I'm not really the type to enjoy bein' called somethin' formal, alright?" Minato and Kushina nodded and apologized calling me Gin this time, "So, Gin, what exactly is it you have planned?" the red head asked me. "Well while that seal's on that thing I'm gonna get a seal ready to seal the thing away. I'll need your help though, so will you lend your power to me?"

The couple looked at each other with wary eyes before they switche to determination. "Yes, you have it. Now, what exactly is it you need, Gin Ichimaru?" The Hokage asked me. I smiled at this good turn. "Well, what I need you two to do is-" After I finished explaining the plan they nodded and started preparing while I got the Forbidden Kido ready. "Alright you two let's go!" I cried in a youthful manner. Though let's just hope there's no one with a youth fetish like that in the village. Or anyone with bowlcuts.

_**Author's Notes: **_**Well welcome to my first ever FanFic series on this sight. I'd really like to know what you think of it so leave a review. Callian31 signing out! Oh, and BTW yes Minato and Kushina will still die. This is a Fic about Naruto being raised by Gin, remember?**


	2. How to Seal a Monster

I don't own Naruto or Bleach all rights go to their respective owners

Chapter 2: How to Seal a Monster (or Death of a Hokage)

Kushina and Minato were both sent out to either side of the thing to carry out my plan. I had Minato go to the left and Kushina to the right with some sealing equipment I had on me. To be honest I didn't know if this would work I mean this was a KIdo I created just to seal someone's Zanpaktou in another object to render it useless to the user. I had intended to use it on Aizen to seal Kyoka Suigetsu. But, it ended being so complicated a blind person could notice. Cough Tosen Cough, That and the fact three people were needed didn't help. I'd also need some way to keep Aizen restrained for the entire duration with no one else within the boundaries which is pretty much impossible on a multitude of levels. Though, I always had the stuff somewhere on me hidden in case it was needed.

Anyways the procedure is as follows: Three people make a triangular enclosement around the target. They each set up special reishi stakes strung together along a string at specific intervals connecting all three people. After that's done they pour their reiatsu (or in their case the version of it called chakra.) On another note: from my observations of this world I've noticed while chakra and reiryoku are similar they aren't the same thing. Chakra in this world is the source of power for the living and reiaryoku is the source of power for the dead. As such their make-up is completely different and act in different ways. As to how this little trick worked we'll learn about that another time. As for what happens after just watch.

Well after they set it up Minato contacted me using some seal he created to communicate short-distances with team members during missions. "Hey Gin I've gotten everything done on my end." Kushina then "rang in" to report she was all go as well. "Alright we don't have time for a crash-course in reiatsu control for you two so just pour as much of that Chakra stuff you were talkin' about earlier as you possibly can into the binds and say that incantation you were talkin about. Now, I want you both to sink your chakra release rates with my reiatsu release rate." Kushina at once chimed in with a question, "Gin, how will we be able to tell what your release rate is?" I gave her the answer hurriedly," As long as you're touchin' the rope you'll be able to fill it. Also, don' start the incantation 'til we're all in sync and parallel the speed of yer speach with me. Anymore questions?" This time it was Minato that asked," And if this doesn't work?" "I don't think you need to guess, Minato. Now get ready." Just Before we started Kushina interrupted me, "Gin, thank you." They weren't there to see the smile on my face completely disappear," I don't take thank you's, Kushina. They're too good for me. One Last warning if we go through with this you both may die. You really okay with that?" There was a still silence before finally Minato spoke up," Yeah, we know. We were prepared to do so anyways." I nodded my head in approval of those words and got serious, "Begin!"

It didn't take long for them to match my release rate which I found pretty impressive. "Alright, that's good I'm gonna start the incantation in 3….2…1….. BEGIN!" Ugh, I didn't realize how tough this would be and I doubted the other two were doin' any better so but we had to focus on the goal at hand. "The _Blood_ _Moon howls, roars, and sears. It calls for a blade on blacked nights. Oh, yeh of faith and yeh of death let the bond become another place within o' blade of the dead return now from the bled!" _

Suddenly the stakes glowed and turned red. They transformed into 3 long skinny pointy objects on either end with a red Kido String attaching them at the top. Bakin started to break. "We made it just in time! Minato, Kushina, yer not dead are ya'?" It was Kushina's voice that responded first," Yeah, though I'm beat. What's next?" Minato next told me, "My wife's right I'm pooked. I don't feel like I can take much more." I gathered my breath a bit before responding to them, " Okay next all ya' need ta do is grab the spear in front of ya' and hurl it at Mr. Anger Management when he breaks out of the Kido. It doesn't matter where but the closer to the heart the better. Just try ta hit him and leave the rest to me. Got it?" "Hai!" They exclaimed invigorated simultaneously. "Get ready Bakin's about ta burst." The moment I grabbed mine and prepared it the seal broke. **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! **

** "**Now!" I yelled and I saw Kushina's hit a leg, Minato hit one of the tails, and mine hit the lower chest toward the front of the beast. **GRHAHAHAHA! Did you really think that a few twigs would hut m- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **The "twigs" had just proportionally expanded to compensate for the Fox's size. **W-W-What is this!? **Well,since I'm the oh-so generous man that I am I felt the need to educate him on his current predicament, "You are trapped in a Kido I like to call _Soru-seburansu _(trans. Soul Severance)it will sever your soul from your vessel and it will latch onto Naruto and will seal you away." **This cannot be happening this CAN'T! I, THE GREATEST OF THE TAILED-BEASTS BOUND TO A CHILD AN INFANT! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! **

The needles did their work and injected all of their energy into the beast causing it to let ou a great roar. I just smiled pleasantly and waved, "Bye-Bye" **You! I will not forgive you! I'll kill you One day! GIN ICHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED I, THE NINE-TAILED FOX! **"Well as pleasant as that sounds I'm gonna have ta' pass on that offer. Maybe, next time though. Until then, later Foxxy-Moxxy." **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! **He tried to swing at me but his entire body was compressed into a small orb. I jumped up to the orb and grabbed it. I pinched the edge and pulled out a string and headed over to Naruto and placed the thread inside his heart. The thread then promptly disappeared and the orb morphed its shape.

It transformed to a short-but-not-to-short length Katana. Its Guard was shaped like a cross except the points were much wider and each were the same length. The wrappings were blood red. I stared in aw at this completely perplexed at how this happened then it clicked the Nine-Tailed Box was transformed into Naruto's ZANPAKTOU! I grinned and looked down at the kid, "Well, aren't you a special little kid aren't ya'? Mianato, Kushina! We did it the Fox has been sealed," silence neither answered," Minato? Kushina?" No answer now I was gettin' worried. _Oh, oh no. _I quickly Shunpoed away ta look for them.

I went left first and found Minato lyin' on the ground I quickly picked him up and wen ta where Kushina was and picked her up hurryin' back ta' Naruto. _Good he's alright. _Was the first thing on my mind when I got back to Naruto. I laid Kushina and Minato next to each other I felt Kushina's pulse and…. gone, she was dead the Kido was to taxing on her body. Poor girl may she rest in peace. I quickly turned to Minato to make sure he wasn't dead. That's when his eye fluttered open it was very clear that he would die soon and I couldn't do anything about it. He spoke very weakly, "I heard. So, we d-did i-it. We-we won?" I nodded my head," Yeah that thing's not gonna hurt anyone anymore fer a really long time Minato." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I-I see," he looked over to Kushina tears forming in his face, "Kushina oh, Kushina. I'm sorry I know you wanted to see Naruto grow up. I know you wanted to be there for him through the good and bad." He was bursting into tears," I'm so-so-so sorry. I k-know how much it meant to you. I'm sorry." Minato reached out and grabbed his wife's hand," I l-love you." He turned his tearful, sorrowful face towards me. "Gin that seal took everything out of us. I know I'm going to die so if I can impose, could you do something for me?" I kneeled there silent for a moment before I spoke, "Of course what is it?' Minato smiled, "Be there for him. Be there for my little Naruto. Please, if you can, protect him. Don't let him deal with all of this alone. Promise me, GIN!" I was taken aback by Minato's request I mean who asks someone they know absolutely nothing about ta protect their newborn child?. Well it didn't matter he appeared to trust me enough to make this request and who was I not to accept a man's final request? I nodded and told him, "Of course you have my word-" "MINATO!" We were interrupted by the most unsightly appearance of an old man in…. is that a Samurai suit. Aren't these people supposed to be Ninjas? Make up your minds people, ugh.

Minato turned his head to look at the newcomer. "Sarutobi, if you don't mind would you make Gin Ichimaru here a citizen of Konohana for me that was the deal we struck in return for his help in sealing the Nine-Tails!" The man, Sarutobi, "Okay, I'll do it we need to get you to a doctor now though, okay? Minato?" No response. "Minato?" "Don' bother," I told him, " 'e's dead." Sarutobi couldn't believe it as he stared down at Minato. Before looking up at me, "What happened?" I let out a sigh and told what had happened how I was a Shingami that was about to die, how Minato summoned me, the whole process of sealing the Fox away and everything else up to this moment. He then explained to me what the Fox was, how it was released, and everything else. He also gave me a brief description of the whole ninja world deal."

I nodded and thought to myself on what I should do and told Sarutobi, "Okay here's what we should do. You'll fill out the papers ta make me a citizen and Shinobi of Knohana, preferably at Jonin level since that's where my skills would probably be leveled at. You'll then send me on an extended mission away from Konohana so I can learn about this world first-hand and I'll bring the sword that has the Fox sealed inside with me and keep it away from Konohana. After a few years I'll come back and start my life as a ninja of Konohana and raise Naruto from then on. Oh, and could you fill out the adoption papers for Naruto ahead of time when I return I'll officially become his adopted parent. That sound good?" Sarutobi thought this over for a bit and had only one question, "Should we inform the council of the blade?" I already knew the answer, "No, we keep it between us. The less people who know about it the less likely someone's gonna send people to get the sword from me." Sarutobi agreed saying it was a very good plan. "I want you back in less than a decade though, alright? I deal with Naruto's wellbeing until then. And all I'll say is: I won't reveal what seal was used to keep the information from being discovered by an enemy and exploited. I'll also keep the adoption papers a secret as well. That okay?" I smiled, "It's perfect."

_7 years later_

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were standing guard at the gates of Konohana enjoying the day. "Sure is peaceful isn't it, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked his best friend. "Yeah, kinda makes you wish sometin' exciting would happen, right?" Kotetsu nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Yeah, but not TOO exciting. That would be bad." "Yeah," Izumo agreed.

"Hey look someone's comin'. You got anyone on that list of yours to show up?" Kotetsu looked through the list and shook his head, "Nope no one's supposed to be arriving." The two looked at each other and drew their kunai. As the man got closer they got a better look at him. He had messy silver hair that went down to his shoulders. He had on a black kimono outlined in red with a wakazashi strapped to his waste and a katana to his back. They couldn't see his most of his face as it was hidden by a straw hat. But what they could see was creep-all-who-see grin on his schmuck. "Sir, please identify yourself or we will subdue you by any means necessary," Izumo said. "Let's start with your name and why you're here. Please take off the hat as well," Kotetsu ordered.

When he did they were both shocked to see that he had on a Konohana forehead protector and that hes eyes were open only to slits. The man stopped and spoke, "My name is Gin Ichimaru and I've completed an extended mission directly from the Hokage. If you must you may bring him out here to confirm my identity while one of you stays to keep an eye on me." The two looked at each other and nodded and Izumo went off to fetch the Hokage while Kotetsu stayed. _Man this guy looks _creepy_._

_**Author's Notes: **_**Well that wraps up the chapter. Tell me how do you think the series is going. Also, to those wondering Yes, more Bleach characters will show up. Also, tell me how do you think Naruto's gonna respond to the whole "adopted father" thing. Also, I'd like to note for couples I'm really just gonna keep it to Rangiku and Gin and MAYBE a little bit of NaruHina. I won't be focusing on the couples though. The purpose of this series is mainly to show Gin's impact on the Naruto-verse. Well, enjoy! Callian31 signing out! **


	3. Note of Adoption

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Chapter 3: Note of Adoption

Hi my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, ramen, and more ramen. I don't like fan girls (or boys) and/or mean people. I happily live alone in a little apartment of mine and get a nice allowance from the Hokage. Nobody likes me though. Eh, I'll show them. I'm gonna become Hokage and they'll all see what I'm made o- *knock* knock* knock*. Who dares interrupt the monologue of the great Naruto Uzumaki!?

Well whatever the reason someone wanted me it would be rude not to answer. I know it's not a mob or an evil-doer as they wouldn't bother knocking. Well, I went over to see what was up and to my surprise an ANBU was waiting there for me. I looked up and I told him, "Okay whatever it is didn't do it. I'm taking a break from pranking this week alright?" I couldn't tell if he had a reaction or not 'cause of his mask. But I was getting the vibe of him that he didn't want to be here.

"Naruto Uzumaki," so the dog _can _speak," the Third Hokage has requested your presence in his office. If you refuse to come I have authorization to *ahem* "drag you by the scruff of your neck"."

I stared at him like he was a crazy person. I mean what would the Old Man want with me of all people? "What's he want me for?" It was a legitimate question really. Well he didn't seem to be taking too lightly to the situation as his voice was clearly in an annoyed tone.

"I really don't know or care so if you would _please _come with me," the ANBU man said not happy in the slightest. I thought over the pros and cons for agreeing pro: I go without flapping in the wind con: I go flapping in the wind anyways. Eventually I agree to come along and surprisingly I wasn't flapping through the wind the entire way.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi looked at me with an expecting look in his eyes. "So tell me what have you been up to these past 7 years, Gin?" I chuckled and gave him a brief description of everything that I did, "Well all I really did was travel around the place looking aroubd. Didn' really have a specific destination. I met quite a few characters. For example, One day I met a blond healer who had some big fetish for gambling. She was traveling with someone named Shibuhei or Shinugi or something. But, my least favorite was a white haired perver *cough* researcher with a frog obsession, Never liked perverts." His reaction was NOT what I was expecting. What was it? He burst out laughing like a madman.

I was getting a bit nervous from this, "W-What is it? Was it something I said?" The laughing went on for about another minute or two before he stopped laughing. While still out of breath he tried to explain what he was laughing at, "Gin, it's nothing you said or did it's just-just *snort* the two you just described are more likely than not two of my pupils from long ago.

I let that sink in for a moment before I thought of a reply to it, "Oh, well when I last saw them the girl was doing very well. In fact we had this really big and really complicated adventure that took 3 whole years. I actually think- Was your student's name Tsunade?" He nodded yes and I continued, "that she had a good time. Though, I haven't seen her in two years or so. As for the pervert well-"I cracked my knuckles and got an evil grin on my face, "let's just say I left him at the ER."

Surprisingly Sarutobi wasn't too effected by this little revelation. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," Did he hate the pervert? "Well since you're here I guess that means you're ready to begin your life as a Konohana Shinobi and help raise-"At that moment an ANBU Black Ops entered the room with a boy. He was fairly short but with spiky blond hair and wore a white shirt with orange cargo shorts. He had whisker marks on his face and VERY blue eyes. He looked like a mini-Minato. I knew without a doubt that this was Naruto.

POV switch to Sarutobi

Sarutobi looked at Naruto then at Gin. Back and forth for a little while. "You may leave Slick," He ordered the ANBU, "and close the door." The ANBU nodded and with a "Hai" did as he was ordered. Naruto was scratching his nose for a while and after seeing the two man stare at him decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, what did you want to see me about Gramps?" Naruto asked the Third Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed and prepared for the storm. "Naruto this is Gin Ichimaru. He's adopted you."

P.O.V. (Gin)

"….." The kid was staring at us like he hadn't heard anythin' and after a bit I at least thought that was the case. That was just before the, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" I swear people on the other side of the village probably heard that. And the room's soundproof. "What do you mean he's adopted me? I don't even know this dude! Who is he? Where did he come from? What gives him the right to adopt me? And why has he adopted me now!?"

We both stared at each other for a little bit before I said sometin' ta Sarutobi, "'e's taken it better than I thought he would." Sarutobi was completely surprised my statement and could think of only one thing ta say ta me, "Really?" I nodded, "Yep." We both turned to Naruto.

Sarutobi cleared his throat before answerin' Naruto, "His name is Gin Ichimaru, you haven't seen him because I had to send him on a long and secret mission Seven Years ago. He joined Konohana several years ago. As for what gives him the right, well that would be your father's last request."

That stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. He turned towards me with golf-ball eyes. "Y-you knew my father?" his tone was simply put complete shock. If I could I'd have closed my eyes shut. After a bit I answered, "Don' get yer panties in a twist, kid. I didn' know him all that well. In fact I met him only around an hour 'fore he died. So, I didn't know him that well. He asked me ta take care of you probably 'cause I was the only livin' soul around he COULD ask. So it's not like we were best friends or even buddies, okay, kid. But the fact remains that just before he died he made me promise ta take care of ya and I never go back on my promises. Got that? Now, that's not ta say I'm not lookin' forward ta raisin' you. Ya hear?"

Naruto thought my words over for a little while 'fore I got an answer. "Alright, here's the deal I'm gonna use a special Jutsu I made-up. If you can keep a straight face while I use it I'll let you raise me." I smirked at the kid's challenge _This'll be interestin'. _"Alright kid I accept yer challenge," I replied with confidence. Naruto grinned very evilly. _We're gonna need ta work on that evil, grin o' his. He can do better. _

Any who Naruto put two hand-signs together and cried out, "**SEXY JUSTSU!" **There was a big poof of smoke and what aroused was… a naked girl surrounded by mist. All I did was frown. But the Third on the other hand went flying back in a nose bleed. The girl spoke, _"Oh, Gin. You're so handsome. I love men who never open their eyes." _That's it I couldn't hold it back any more.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" KID YER KILLIN' ME. OH, YER KILLIN' ME. WHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YA' REALLY THINK THAT TRICK WOULDA' WORKED ON ME!? OH, GEEZ," I stopped laughing and caught my breath wiping a tear from my eyes. "Kid, My ex- was waaaaaaaaaay more sexy than that little show. Naruto just pouted and grumbled to himself. I cleared my throat and got off the floor, "Well, then. Looks like I passed yer little test. Now, where is it you live?" Naruto bowed his head down depressed. "Follow me." As we were about to leave I turned around at the incapacitated Hokage on the floor. "Shouldn' we do somethin' 'bout that?" I asked concerned fer the old man's well-being.

Naruto shook his head, "Naw, he's fine. Just give him an hour or two to recuperate." I frowned slightly but headed out with Naruto.

**Streets of Konohana**

As we were headin' over ta' Naruto's place I heard some very unsightly comments like, "Who's that with the demon?", "Why is he with that horrid child?", and "Great more of them just what we need." But what really got me was, "Those two should just burn away in all of Hell for eternity." Needless ta say I wasn' happy about it.

I turned around, "I can here all of you ya know!"Everyone including Naruto were in complete shock over the statement. "Y'know I'm really disappointed in all of ya. Yer pickin on a poor little kid who didn' do anything to any of ya. The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside o' him. So, what? If anything you should be praisin' him fer that. But nooooooo you go and attack him and call him a demon. If anyone here's a demon it's all of you single minded fools! And from now on, if any of you want ta' pick on him or get a literal piece of him you'll have to go through me his adopted father, GIN ICHIMARU! Come on, Naruto, let's get goin'." We left and not a single villager said anything the rest of the way.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Well, you can't really say Naruto lived in Luxury. But he was better off than I thought he would be. He lived in a one-room apartment. There was a small kitchen in one corner along with a bed and a side-table in aanother. I also saw there was a little table intended for eating and a side-table next to the bed. I also took notice of the couch in the corner of the room. "Sweet digs," I said. Naruto slightly smiled, "Oh, uh thanks, Mr. Ichimaru."

"Now I don't want any of this "Mr. Ichimaru" stuff I'm now yer Father and as such you will call me daddy, father, or anything related to that. Got it? I don't want any of this formal stuff in this house-hold. Ya hear?" I then gave Naruto a genuine smile. He smiled back at me.

"Okay, I will. Dad!" We both laughed at this.

"Well then. It's around supper time so how about we go get somethin' ta eat. It's my treat. Where'd ya like ta go?" Naruto seemed a bit taken back by that statement, "But how will you pay for it?"

"The Hokage gave me around 150,000 yen or so for anything I needed after I got back. I also have around 30,000-50,000 yen left over from side-jobs durin' my mission. So I should be pretty good financially fer a bit." I told him, "and if it's sleeping arrangements fer me yer worried about. Until we get an honest-to-goodness legitimate house fer us I'll sleep on that couch over there."

Naruto grinned at this, "Well if that's the case I know just the place to go. It's a little ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. It's the best place to go for the nectar the God's bestowed upon man called Ramen." I chuckled at this. Not because he was being ridiculous but because he wasn't far off from the "bestowed by the God's" part. Fun Fact: Yamamoto was the one to invent Ramen. It's true.

"Well I have no problem with that. Doesn't sound too expensive." I told him agreeing. …. From that day onwards I made it VERY clear that from now on Naruto would have to pay for Ramen with his own allowance.

_**Author's Notes: 3rd Chapter done! Gin' officially Naruto's**_** "Dad". I added the little parts about Tsunade and Jiraiya to set up some relationships with the Sanin. If anybody's wondering about Orochimaru I'm gonna have fun with when he show up. Also, for those wondering, Yes, Gin will have a Genin Team, No, It will not be Team 7. That's gonna stay Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. ON another note when Sarutobi uses the Shiki Fujin Seal against Orochimaru which Shingami should show up? (Gin, Rangiku, Ichigo, Yamamoto, and the Visoreds can't be a choice. Nor, can any onShinigami characters from Bleach. I have a few in mind but I want to see what you think of it.) **


	4. Father and Son

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

**Chapter 4: Father and Son**

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Ichiraku Ramen wasn' that big of a restaurant. Only a small ramen stand with about 8-10 seats in it. At the counter was a fairly old man who looked to be in at least his late 50s. Naruto told me he was the owner and chef of the stand, Teuichi. Next to him was an 11-12 year old girl talking to him.

"But, I don't wanna," the girl wined. Ugh, great just what I need a little whiny girl. Don't get me wrong I love kids (especially with salt…. Just kidding) but I HATE whiners *cough* Yammy *cough*. If this girls a whiner I swear-

The man looked at the girl with long eyes, "Now what's wrong with becoming a Ninja, Ayame?" Oh, so that's what this is about. The girl doesn't want to become a Shinobi. Can't say I blame her. I mean who WANTS to go around killin' people off. Then again, I'm one to talk.

"There's nothing wrong with it I just want to help you run the shop daddy. Making Ramen's MY dream!" the girl cried cheerfully striking a pose. Eeeeehhhhhhh!? Daddy!? That dude looks waaaaaaaay too old to be that girl's father. Well, apparently my disbelief was showing and Naruto whispered to me.

"Teuichi-san's actually Ayame's grandfather but her parents were killed when she was young and he raised her so he's more of a father than a grandfather to her." I nodded in understanding. Tough, life. I'm not too surprised 'cause this probably happens a lot to the kids in this village. Well I couldn't ponder the thought any further as our presence was noticed. Teuichi looked over to us, "Oh, Naruto! Hey! Where's Iruka? And who's this?"

Naruto smirked, "Nope, I'm not here with Iruka-sensei today. Today I'm here with my new dad, Gin Ichimaru!" Needless to say the two of them were shocked.

"D-D-DAD!? I thought your parents were dead Naruto!" Ayame practically screamed in pure shock.

Teuichi chuckled, "Ayame I think Naruto means to say that Gin here adopted Naruto." He explained to Ayame.

I nodded, "Yep, the adoption was made official today. I had intended to adopt him sooner but, the Hokage had to send me on a special mission just after the Nine-Tails' attack on the village and wasn' able ta do it sooner. So, here we are celebratin'." I held my usual smile on my face as I cheerfully explained the situation to them.

Teuichi smiled and said ta me, " Well, I'm glad to hear that. As a special celebration, Naruto. Endless free Ramen today! While supplies lasts and you don't scare away the other costumers nor put us out of business." Well, I get the feelin' I'm gonna like this man.

Ayame smiled at Naruto. "Congrats, Naruto. You deserve it. Hey, maybe those stinkin' little B-Hole excuses for villagers will leave you alone now!" She gave the boy a biiiig smile. To which he gave an even biiiiiiiiiiiiiiigger smile back. I chuckled and couldn't resist the urge to tease the poor kid.

"Aw, my Little Baby Boy's got a crush. And I can't believe I forgot a camera. How adorable," I smiled toothy and widely at Naruto. To which I got a howling laughcfrom Teuichi and a "Shut up you perverted old man!" simultaneously from Naruto and Ayame. I laughed out loud at that, "Hahahahaha! See!? They're even speeking angrily at the same time, Teuichi. Better start planning the wedding."

Teuichi was clearly having breathing issues from the way he spoke, "I know! Just need to see if Ayame will stand still long enough to take the measurements for the dress!" He was bawling on the floor crying and I soon followed suit.

"Or if we can get Naruto from eating all of the Ramen flavored cake!" I laughed.

Ayame and Naruto clearly did not like this idea as both me and Teuichi received blows to the gut. After a few minutes we both regained ourselves and were able to breathe again. We got up and sighed. "Sorry kiddos. Got a little carried away there," I said. Teuichi apologized right after me.

"You two better be," Ayame said, "Me and Naruto are just friends. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms before he nodded, "Right."

I chuckled, "Oh, well. Any who we better sit down Naruto." We sat down at the counter. I ordered some plain beef ramen and Naruto ordered miso ramen with extra prok (his favorite apparently). I ate a little bit of mine and turned to Naruto, "So Naruto. How's yo- … WHAT THE HELL!?" There before me were about; oh, five empty ramen bowls on the table. I'm not joking. "Please tell me that someone just put a few random empty bowls of ramen next to Naruto as some kind of joke. Naruto added another empty bowl to the stack and Ayame quickly gave him a new one.

Naruto looked at me then my Ramen, "Hey, old man, you gonna eat that?"

"Yes, I'm gonna eat it Naruto I'm just trying to comprehend how yer able to eat so much Ramen in such a short amount of time. Withou' getting' sick." He shrugged and went back to eating his. I sighed and went back to mine. As I saw the pile grow I was actually relived that it was free. Though as we were eatin' a couple came in and sat down as far away from us as they could and started whisperin', "Look, it's the demon brat and his servant." "Yeah, they should just die, right?" "I know they're nothing more than a stain on this village's good name." Ok, I heard that and apparently Naruto probably did too.

I leaned next to him and whispered, "Hey, Naruto watch this. It'll shut 'em up reeeal fast." Naruto beamed at this thought. I noticed Teuichi was rollin' up his sleeves and Ayame was gettin' reeaaly p'eeved at them. I held my hands up to tell them ta stop and whispered, "I'll deal with this." The two looked at each other fer a moment and nodded to me.

I reached to my side and pulled out my Zanpakto before discreetly pointing it at them. _"Shoot to kill, Shinso" _The blade extended and barely "missed" them by about a hair. They were shocked and in complete terror over that and looked to see where the blade was comin' from. Once they saw I retracted it and spoke, "We can hear you y'know. If ya don' have anything nice to say about someone don' say it at all. Especially near them or next. Or else," I smirked, "I won' "miss" next time." They high-tailed it out of there just after that.

I sheathed my Zanpakto and smiled. "Hopefully that will shut them up. Right, Naruto?" I looked over at Naruto and got a bit worried. He was starin' at me all wide-eyed and I was afraid I'd scared the poor kid. As luck would have it that wasn't the case.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DAD! Can you teach me how to do that? Huh, can you? Can you?" He beamed out with pure enthusiasm. I gave a huge sigh of relief and answered him.

"Sorry Naruto, but my blade Shinso can only be used by me. See, me and Shinso, we're one and the same. My Soul's connected to his and vice-versa. So, only I can do that." I explained ta Naruto. Needless to say he wasn't happy. He crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

Teuichi looked at me curiously, "You speak as if that sword has a mind of its own." He rubbed his chin thinking.

I answered, "Not just a mind but an entire soul. In all but structure Shinso's a livin' being just like you an' me. He's what's called a Zanpaktou."

Teuichi seemed very interested in this, "Hmmm, interesting and how one might gain a Zanpakto?"

"Yer given an Asauchi when you first enter a special school called the Shin'o Academy. The Asauchi is kept with you at all times. You sleep with it, eat with it, take it shoppin' with you, etc. Eventually yer soul becomes imprinted on it and a spirit forms from it. That's the basics. Oh, by the way this is all hush-hush. I really shouldn' have even told you so if you and Ayame would be so kind as not to tell anyone what I told you nor go looking fer the Shin'o Academy- partly 'cause you'll never find it- that would be appreciated as well.," I looked at Naruto, " That goes fer you too, My Little Baby Boy."

Naruto got a tick mark on his face and yelled, "I'M NOT A BABY!" I chuckled at this. He crossed his arms and pouted, "But, if you say so _dad._"

I smiled, "Good now that that's over with let's get goin'," I turned around and waved, "See ya later Teuichi, Ayame!"

"Yeah, and thanks for the free Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"You're welcome, take care!" They yelled back. Teuichi grinned once they were gone, "I think Naruto found the perfect Father."

_ Later_

As we were headin' back to the "house" we ran into a small family. They consisted of: A tall man with short black hair and a stern expression, a young lady with gentle features and a kind smile, a boy with two creases going down his face, and a young boy with black hair like the rest with a Mightier-than-thou vibe to him.

They stopped and the Man spoke, "Oh why hello there, I haven't seen you before my name is Fugaku Uchiha, this is my wife Mikoto, and my sons Itachi (Gin: the tall one) and Sasuke (Gin: the midget)."

I smiled, "Hello, I'm Gin Ichimaru. I just recently adopted this boy," I gestured to Naruto, "Naruto."

He nodded, "Aw, so you adopted him,eh? Yes, I heard his parents were killed by the Nine-Tailed Fox attack and nobody would adopt the poor cild. My wife tried to coax me into it, but my clan has a strict "Uchihas only" law to it so it wouldn't have worked."

I shrugged, "Well, that's too bad." Let's see: stern manner, expert lier, hint of possible favoritism in his sons, cautious glance. Yep, he's a traitor. … What? You don't spend a hundred years around Sosuke freaking AIZEN without learnin' a thing or two on deception. Oh well, I should just play ignorant fer now.

"Not that I'm complaining of course. I'm actually kinda glad. If ya did adopt Naruto then I wouldn' have been able to." I told him.

"Of course," he said,"I understand."

The short kid, Sasuke, scowled, "You mean I might have ended related to HIM, ugh."

Fugaku, sighed, "Sasuke, be nice. This attitude of yours won't get you far." He didn't respond just crossed his arms and scowled.

I sighed, "NO offense intended good sir but," I looked at Sasuke and spoke sarcastically, "you have a very pleasant son if I do say so myself. He seems sooo selfless."

He nodded, "Yes, I should really work on his discipline and respect more. This will only get him into trouble down the road." He turned to his other son, "Isn't that right, Itachi?"

The boy closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Father, but he's young. There's no need to rush." He turned to look at me, "But, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Gin, was it? I feel as if you're a recent arrival to the village."

I smiled kindly, "Well, I'm afraid if you want info on that you'll need to ask the Hokage. Granted, yes, I haven't mingled that much with the villagers since I joined the village. But I've been a part of Konohana fer several years now."

Fugaku smiled, "Hmmmm, well if you don't mind I'd like to have a sparring match with you if that is acceptable." He reached out his hand. Yep, definitely plannin' somethin' and this is my chance to find out.

I shook his hand, "That sounds like a plan. Tomorrow would probably be best."

He nodded, "Yes, I was going to suggest that. Tomorrow is my day off." I nodded in agreement. We passed each other with our respective sons staring at each other.

_Third Person POV_

Fugaku stared at Gin. _Gin Ichimaru-._

Gin smiles and looks at Fugaku unnoticeably from the slit in his eyes. _Fugaku Uchiha-_

Fugaku: _Tomorrow I will learn just who you are._

Gin: _Tomorrow I'll learn just what yer plannin'._

**To Be Continued…**

_**Author's Notes: **_**Okay, It looks like I'll be able to upload once a week-ish. But, I'll take this time to address a few things from the reviews. **

**Withdrawnmadness000: ****As interesting as your idea is. I'm not gonna do it simply because I've yet to see a redemption story where the past didn't come back to bite.**

**LordGhostStriker****: Don't worry. I will. This is just the beginning.**

**Shinyshadowlefki: ****Thanks for the advice! **

**Finally, I've decided on the Shinigami to be summoned by Sarutobi. Who is it? I'll give you a hint. She resembles Sakura in appearance more than any other Bleach Character. One last note, there are those who don't like NaruHina a few things: 1. I do 2. She's gonna be really important to the plot 3. She is actually a lot more useful and isn't a "stalker creep" 4. It's my Fic 5. You don't want to mess with her by the end. Why? Here's a hint: PERFECT! PERFECT! PERFECT! End quote.**


	5. Gin vs Fugaku

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Chapter 5: Gin vs. Fugaku

Me an' Naruto were headin' back to the "house". It was nighttime an' there weren't that many people still on the streets so we didn't have ta worry about any bad stares that much. Naruto was bein' his cheery self before he looked at me and asked in a serious tone, "Uh, hey, Dad?"

I looked at him quizingly. What could he want? Well only one way to find out. Ask. "Hmm, what is it Naruto?"

"Uuuuhhh, you've been sayin' somethin' 'bout a fox sealed inside me all day. What's that about? Does it have somethin' to do with why no one likes me?" He asked nervously.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. Huh? No one told him. Not even Sarutobi? I barely know the dude, true, but I mean COME ON! No one ever told Naruto what was sealed "inside" him? I let out a deep sigh and turned to Naruto an' expressed these concerns. He nodded, "Uh, yeah. No one did."

I face palmed. SERIOUSLY!? I'm gonna have a serious talk with the Hokage after this. I removed my hand and shook my head disapprovingly. I told him, "So, no one told you, huh? Well I guess that leaves it up to me to explain it to you. Back home where we'll have some privacy."

Naruto nodded and we finished the trip.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

I sat down on the couch and Naruto sat down criss-cross across from me on the other side of the coffee table. We looked at each other for a few minutes. I leaned back and put my left arm across the couch. Eventually I spoke, "*sigh* Where to start, where to start?" I asked myself rubbing my chin, "Well, fer me at least it all began long ago with a man named Sosuke Aizen-"and I told him everything. How I was a Shinigami, Aizen's plot, both my betrayals, my "death", Ran-chan, his dad the 4th Hokage summoning me, and the sealing of the Nine-Tails into a Zanpakto. I also explained the purpose of my mission being to keep the sword away from Konohana and to acquaint myself with the Shinobi world,etc.,etc..

Naruto appeared to be deep in thought over this. "Hmmmm, well I guess that makes since. The Nine-Tails part anyhow. But, seriously? You, a Shinigami? I don't find that believable."

I shook my head. "Believe it or not. It's your choice," I shrugged and looked at him for his answer.

He got up and shook his head and arms, "Now hold on a sec! I said was that it wasn't that believable. I didn't say I didn't believe you. Get your words straight, dad!" I smiled at this. Well, after hearin' all o' that the kid still believes AND likes me! I hope. After all we've only really known each other for a day. I think we'll get along fine.

"Well, Naruto. Get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. I'll sleep on the couch 'til we get a bigger place to stay." He nodded and went to bed. I turned off the lights and laid down on the couch. _Though, that Fugaku Uchiha seems suspicious. I can' help but wonder. What's he planning?_

_**Uchiha Compound**_

**Fugaku P.O.V.**

I sat down and sipped from my tea cup. I was alone in my clan-head office and just finished some paper-work and was taking a break. I heard a knock on the door. I looked up from my tea and said, "Come in."

Itachi walked into the room. I was a bit surprised to see him. I had thought he had already gone to bed. I looked at him and said, "Itachi, sit down," He sat across my desk from me. I asked him, "So, what is it?"

He looked at me seriously, "Father, why did you agree to that sparring match? We know nothing about that Gin Ichimaru character."

I chuckled, "Don't you see, Itachi. I set that up specifically _because _we know nothing about him. He's an unknown, we know nothing of his jutsu or any other abilities he may have. You and I could both tell he was strong, but how strong is he? We need to know. Especially since our intelligence knows nothing on the man."

Itachi was taken aback by this, "Wait, you mean there are NO RECORDS of him?"

I nodded, "Well, not in the Konohana anyways. All we could find on him was his Shinobi registration and the adoption papers for Naruto. From Seven years ago. On October 12th."

Itachi's eyes grew to the size of golf balls, "That's only a couple days after the Nine-Tails' attack on the village! What does it mean father?"

I closed my eyes and gave him the only answer I could, "I don't know Itachi. I really don't."

_**The next day – training grounds 3**_

**Gin P.O.V**

When we woke up in the morning I found that Fugaku had a letter delivered to us in the night tellin' us to go to trainin' grounds 3. Needless to say I had no idea where that was so I had to look it up on a map. Once we got there I noticed that Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke were there as well. I smiled and waved, "Heya, we're here!"

They all noticed me and nodded simultaneously (did they practice that or something?). I told Naruto to go wait over there by the other Uchihas while I have my fight, "And don't try to kill Sasuke either," I said sternly. Naruto grumpily nodded and ran over to them. I noticed all of the Uchihas were givin' Sasuke a look that said the same thing. Sasuke tried to act cool but I could tell he could feel their gazes. A had a happy thought over this and walked towards Fugaku.

We both bowed and shook hands. "I'm glad you could make it, Gin," Fugaku politely greeted me.

"Of course I made it. It's not every day one gets ta battle the leader of a very powerful clan," I said. We removed our hands. I asked him fer the rules.

"The rules are simple really, first person to draw blood, in any quantity, wins. Also, no killing. Other than that anything goes," He explained to me. I nodded in agreement to these rules.

"That sounds fair. But who's proctor?" I asked.

"That would be my son, Itachi," Itachi stepped forward. He turned towards me and explained, "Don't worry. If he's anything he's fair."

"That's good ta know," I told him, "We gonna start now?"

"Of course," Fugaku said.

We both took our positions. He got into a stance and activated his Sharingan. I drew Shinso and pointed it at him. I could've easily pounded him into the dirt in an instant. But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?

Itachi looked at us, "Now, I'll explain the rules for those who don't know. This is a one-on-one fight. Interference from outside is not allowed, killing shall be treated as murder, you win when you are able to directly make your opponent draw blood 1…..2…3…. Begin!"

3rd person P.O.V.

Fugaku drew out his Kunai and threw then at Gin. They hit Gin and he falls to the ground. "_W-W-what? I thought he would dodge,"_ Fugaku thought.

Naruto was not happy, "Dad!" But before anything else happened a corpse was surprisingly missing from the Coat that fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked.

Itachi was trying to analyze this in his head, _"Was that… Substitution? No, it can't be. There wasn't anything else in his place. I looks like he just took off his coat and placed it in the path of the kunai. But, how? And where is he?"_

Fugaku was looking around trying to find Gin. As he was looking behind him he heard a voice above him, "Whatcha lookin' at Fugaku. I'm right here." Fugaku looks up in surprise as Gin Ichimaru came down on him bringing his blade with him. Fugaku dodges and launches a fire ball at Gin. Gin dodges and takes out and throws some Ninja stars. Fugaku deflects them and charges at Gin. Gin flashsteps and jumps onto a nearby post still smiling. Fugaku charges at him and tries to strike with his kunai. Gin blocks with his sword and they start to clash blades. The crowd stares in awe at the seriousness of the battle. Amazed by this. Itachi wondered to himself, _"Well, dad looks like you bit off more than you could chew, huh? This man appears to be extremely powerful. I'm getting the vibe off him that he's holding back in order to prolong and enjoy the battle. Or maybe for another reason?"_

The two clashed blades for a while longer they eventually land with a bit of distance between them. Fugaku is huffing but Gin appears to not be out of breath. Fugaku eyes Gin and says, "Well, I have to admit I underestimated you. I'll just have to step up my game," He takes a stance, "Behold, my full power. My …...Mangekyou Sharingan!" The pattern in his eyes changes. The Mangekyou Sharingan has a black X with a small hole in the middle of it. It has 3 black circles that go around his eye disappearing whenever they touch the X but are visible in the space between the X's "arms".

_ "Well, that could be trouble. I'll have to step up my game too." _Gin gets into the stance to release his Zanpakto. "Shoot to kill, _Shinso,_"The blade launches at Fugaku but, he easily dodges it. This surprises Gin, "_He was able to follow Shinso's movements AND dodge it? Those eyes are somethin' ta fear all right." _

Fugaku smirks and tells Gin, "This is the end of the battle Gin. Prepare to lose!" He charges at Gin and uses Amaterasu. Gin dodges it barely as he fired it at point-blank. Gin smiles and comments, "Well, that's a nasty trick you got there, Fugaku. Better be careful with that. Someone could get really hurt. Besides, last I checked Fire doesn't make you bleed. It makes you burn. Don' get carried away now."

Fugaku nods, "You are right that was careless of me. But, I DO know a jutsu that would work." Runs up to Gin. Gin dodges but Fugaku gets a good look at his eyes, "_TSUKYOMI!"_ The genjutsu activates.

Gin stands still for a while unmoving. Everyone waits in anticipation.

_"D-D-did it work?" _Itachi thought.

After a while they heard an unexpected voice. "So, what's supposed to be happening here, exactly?" Gin asked.

Fugaku's eyes grow in awe and he quickly jumps back away from Gin. "H-H-HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE TSUKUYOMI!? IT IS THE ULTIMATE GENJUTSU! D-D-DO YOU REALLY HAVE THAT LEVEL OF CHAKRA CONTROL!?"

"Aaaaaah so that was a Genjutsu was it? That explains why it didn't work." Gin remarks in and understanding tone.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks.

Gin smile widens and answers Itachi's question, "Well, y'see I ain't yer average person. I'm veeery special 'cause I wasn' born with any chakra at all. Nope, zip, natta, none in me."

Everyone but Naruto exclaims at this, "WHAAAAAAAT!?" Fugaku shakes very fearfully at this and thinks to himself, _"N-No chakra within him? Well that explains why the Tsukuyomi didn't work. But how is such a thing even possible? And if he has no chakra how can he do the things he can do?"_

Gin's smile widens at the edges. "Yer probably wonderin' how it's possible fer me to do everything I've done with no chakra. It's simple just as chakra grants unimaginable strength to the living there is a counterpart fer the soul. It's known as Reiryoko or spirit energy and unlike chakra there ain't that small of an amount of it. See, I'm a person who has a nearly limitless supply of the stuff. If you'd like a demonstration here ya go." Gin points his finger at Fugaku and says, "_Bakuda #1 Sai." _Fugaku is suddenly wrapped in an invisible force and he falls to the ground.

Fugaku tries to figure out what just happened and thinks to himself, _"W-What's binding me?" _He tries struggling but is only met with severe pain.

Gin shakes his head and disappointedly explains to Fugaku what just happened, "What I used on you was a Kido. It's the closest thing we Reiryoko users have to a Jutsu. Also, it ain't a good idea to struggle unless you want ta rip yer soul apart.

Gin brings out his Zanpakto and bends down to Fugaku who fearfully cries, "NO NO DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gin slits his cheek and he bleeds from the wound.

Itachi stares at this and meekly announces, "W-winner. Gin Ichimaru."

Naruto jumps up and down crazily and cries out ALRIGHT! WAITA GO DAD! Ha! My dad's better than yours Sasuke." Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sasuke but he doesn't notice.

The Uchihas are all just staring at Gin and realize one thing- Gin was worlds greater than their clan's strongest warrior and THAT was a problem.

**Gin P.O.V.**

I removed the Kido from Fugaku and gave him my hand which he half-mindedly took. Once he got up he brushed himself off and regained his composure. "Well, I must say it has been a long time since I have ever felt pure fear. I congratulate you on your win Mr. Ichimaru."

I just smiled and casually told him, "Please, just call me Gin." I held my hand out and he shook it. I then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You and me are very much alike Y'know. We both have betrayed something very great and very powerful. Just a bit o' advice. If yer gonna betray the Leaf Village. Do it when I'm not around." With that I left him standing there and went and got Naruto.

Naruto was beaming, "Yeah! You were awesome dad! Wooohooo! Teach me that Kido stuff! Will ya?"

I smiled and patted him on his head, "Maybe one day my little baby boy. Though, I'm not sure how good a techer I would be. I'm a master at all of the Bindings, Shields, and Seals. But, I ain't as good at all the attackin' stuff. I'm average at best.

"Well, I think you more than make up for that, Gin" a new voice said behind me.

I was startled and turned around to find Sarutobi standin' behind me.

"Lord Hokage! When did you arrive?" Mikoto asked surprised.

Sarutobi turned toward her and smile warmly, "I've been here the entire fight." He then spoke directly ta me, "Gin, we have a problem. It appears that the council isn't happy about you adopting Naruto."

**To be continued…..**

_Omake: Ninja Encyclopedia #1_

(Gin is standing in a room with a monitor to his back.

Gin: (pulls out a baton) Today, we'll be talkin' about the Sharingan.

(Screen turns on and there are pictures of the Sharingan flashing on it.)

Gin: The Sharingan is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. It haz many powers which include (but are not limited to) the ability to copy any techinique it sees minus other Kekkei genkai's, predict enemy movements, see through vision-impairing objects, and even help you see through Genjutsu. These are some of the Sharingan's abilities. But the thing you should really watch out for is the Mangekyou Sharingan it can-

SFX: Boom!

(Fugaku steps in and stares angrily at Gin.)

Fugaku: GIN! DO NOT EVEN DARE **THINKING **ABOUT GIVING AWAY THE SECRETS OF MY CLAN!

Gin: (shakes his hands wildly) B-b-but I was just explainin' what everyone else already knows! It's kinda my thing!

Fugaku: I don't care! (activates his Mangekyou Sharingan.) Amaterasu!

Gin: Gyaaaah!

(The entire screen is engulfed in the Black Flames.)

_**Author's notes: **__**Well that's another wrap. Next time Gin confronts the council. In all honesty I've been planning this scene for a while. Now then, what I really want to know is how did the fight go? Did it flow well? Or do I need to work on my skills for that. Well, anyways time to address the comments.**_

_**Batman78: Hinata will end up being a mix between the two. That's all for now.**_

_**Any whos as always tell me what you think. Oh, and to those wondering what Fugaku's Mangekyou's unique ability is don't worry. It will be revealed in due time. Once I figure one out. **_


	6. Shoot to Kill

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

Chapter 6: Shoot to Kill

Me an' Sarutobi were in a bit of a hurry an' were quite distressed over that little bit o' news. I couldn't figure it out. Why on the Earth would the civilian council even care about whether or not I adopt Naruto? What do they have against the kid? I mean what did he ever do to th- oooooooohhhhhh. I turned ta Sarutobi and asked, "Does this have anythin' ta do with the Nine-Tails?"

He nodded grimly, "Unfortunately, yes. The council and many in the village blame Naruto for the attack since he has the Nine-Tails "sealed" inside of him."

I was shocked, "Even though they know he's the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

"Well-uh about that, Gin-"Sarutobi said nervously.

I came to an abrupt stop and looked at him, "You _did _tell the villagers, right, Sarutobi?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well-uh-uh-um *cough* uuhh 'bout that Gin. I may or may not have not only not told anyone but also made any mention of the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack sort of illegal."

There was a long pause. So long that the regular passersby stopped to see what the conversation was all about. One second…. Two…. Three second…- "OH MY GOD YER AN IDIOT, SARUTOBI!"

**Council Chambers**

The two respective councils were at each other's throats when me and a very bruised Sarutobi walked in. The Shinobi council was yellin' at the civilian council fer treatin' Naruto so poorly. The civilian council was yellin' some half-baked excuse sayin' Naruto was merely a monster that had fooled him. The Hokage's advisors were tryin' ta get people ta shut up and a guy who had his eye covered looked over at us and spoke, "My, my Sarutobi. What happened?" At the mention of the Hokage everyone's head turned.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "Ask that again Danzo and I assure you it won't end pretty."

The man, Danzo, chuckled at this but remained silent. Sarutobi sat down at the end of the table and the meeting began. "Ahem, we're here today to discuss the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi announced, "As is procedure the civilian council will begin. Homura." A fairly elderly man around Sarutobi's age stood up on the side of the table that held the civilian council.

"We of the civilian council do not believe it is wise for the *ahem* Jichuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox to be given a Gaurdian. Our reasoning is very sound in which we do not wish for someone to either train the beast to serve them and abide by their wishes allowing them to do who knows what to the Leaf-Village nor do we wish for someone t at best be seriously injured of worse if they anger it. So as you see we cannot allow the Fox guardianship."

Sarutobi grimly nodded at this before turning his head to the other side of the table, "Shikaku, if you would, you may speak."

A man with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail got up and nodded to Sarutobi, "Thank you, Lord Hokage. MOST of the Shinobi council, " he turned to Danzo glaring who just shrugged it off, "believes that it would be good for Naruto to have a Gaurdian. He is no exception to being allowed someone to adopt him. He is just a boy who needs a parent like any other orphan out there in the world. There is no reason he shouldn't be allowed one. The civilian council is just trying to punish him for something that isn't even his fault. He didn't choose to become the Jichuriki for the Nine-Tails! And he sure as hell wasn't the one who attacked the village that night either!"

A member of the civilian council got up and slammed her hands on the table, "HOW DARE YOU! We are only concerned with the safety of the village just like you. Can you not see the dangers of him having a Guardian!? It's too risky. It is your duty to the village to see that this will only cause more harm than good! You-"

The Leader of the Akimichi clan, Choza, forcefully stood up knocking his chair to the ground and started yellin', "Bull! You're all just single-minded fools discriminating against an innocent boy! You make me sick."

A male civilian council member got up and started to yell in rejection. This argument went on for a little bit before I raised my hand, "Hey," Still arguing, "Hello can I talk?" More arguing. I let out a sigh and said, "DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" Everyone (finally) shut up and turned ta me. Sarutobi nodded in my direction and went, "Go on Gin. The floor is yours."

I nodded, "Thank you, Sarutobi." I straightened up my back and began talkin', "Okay there seems ta be some concerns here so I'll help clear everythin' up. First you council members are wrong on several accounts. First, Naruto is anythin' _but_ dangerous to the village. I am pleased to say that his seal is stronger than ever and won't break just 'cause he throw a temper tantrum. Second, I ain't gonna "train" Naruto ta level the village or anythin'. Third, I am perfectly capable of dealing with anythin' that might be thrown at me. Even somethin' like the Nine-Tails."

A civilian council member spoke up, "You don't know that. How on Earth would you know if the seal is working or not! You didn't put it there!"

Another member got up thinking that they were on the winning side of this argument, "Correct! Also, it is very arrogant and disrespectful to believe that you are perfectly capable of defeating the Nine-Tails in battle! Do you know how many very skilled Shinobe have fallen before that creature! You disrespecting their memory by making such claims!" Another member got up, thenantoher, and eventually the entire civilian council was yelling at me with such stupid claims.

I was getting' pissed at these buffoons. So I decided to let my reiatsu loose. All of it. The moment everyone in the room felt it they were all on the floor and couldn't breathe. Not even Sarutobi could breathe. But I was focusing a large chunk of it on the civilian council who were all suffocating and in immense pain. I drew my Zanpakto and released it, "_Shoot to Kill, Shinso." _The blade extended and I pointed it a breath away from the first council member to speak's neck. I had calmed down my reiatsu and everyone's attention was either on me or the man who would end up with a punchered neck if he tried to breathe. I was still having my smile on and calmly spoke, "Actually, I DO know the seal if fine because I invented it _and _applied it to the Fox along with the Fourth and his wife. Unfortunatelyf, the seal ended up consuming all of their chakra and I've lived with that burden since."

All of the civilian council just squeaked and nodded. Though one was still arrogant enough ta speak up, "But you still aren't strong enough to face the beast when it does get loose and turn on you."

Suddenly we heard a voice from the doorway, "Actually I have seen him in battle and I do believe he is perfectly capable of dealing with the Nine-Tails." We all turned ta see who had spoken and lough and behold it was none other than Fugaku Uchiha.

Sarutobi was the first to say somethin', "Well well, I didn't expect to see you here after your little *ahem* "spar" with Gin, Fugaku."

"Well Lord Hokage after my mind was… cleared I decided I should make my way to the meeting which no one cared to inform me of," Fugaku said sending a menacing glare towards Danzo.

Sarutboi nodded and spoke, "And besides it wouldn't look good if Konohana's council rejected an adoption it had already approved."

The council woman Koharu Utatane was the one who asked the particular question on everyone's minds, "Wait- what?"

Sarutobi decided to explain in more detail and smirked a little evilly, "Well, this adoption report was among all of the other adoption requests after the Nine-Tails attack. I believe it was one of the last filed so it was on the bottom of the stack."

The entire council's eyes grew wide at this little revelation and realized what he did. They were probably so tired after all the other paper work and just approved it absent mindedly not realizing what it was askin'. So in other words they already said yes 7 Years ago. Clever Saurtobi, clever indeed.

Needless ta say at this point the entire Shinobi clan heads (Fudaku and the leader of the Hyuuga as well) were all laughin' (minus Danzo who just sat there). Shikaku and Choza even fell on the floor! Meanwhile, the entire Citizen council were bangin' their heads on the table or somethin' of that sort and I smiled triumphantly leavin'.

As I was walkin' through the hallway very happy with myself someone spoke behind me, "That was very impressive Ichimaru-san. Tell me, was that ability with your blade a Kekkei Genkai, or something else?" I turned around and saw the owner of the voice was none other than Danzo.

I frowned, "What's it ta you?"

Danzo smiled and bowed respectfully, "My name is Danzo Shimura. I am one of the Hokage's personal advisors and am also leader of the ANBU division ROOT-"

I cut him off right there, "Let me stop you right there. No, I do not wish to join yer Ninja Squad for the Certifiably Insane, good sir. Also, you cannot scare me with the two Ninja with the explosives above us, the ones hidin' in the suits of armor nor the ones in the hidden chamber beneath our feet .No, yer men aren't horrible at hidin' I'm just too good at findin' have a nice day." I nodded my head and went along my merrily way very pleased with myself. The last thing I heard as I left the buildin' was, "Stop smirking, Sarutobi."

**Naruto and Gin's apartment**

When I got back I saw that Naruto had a lot of supplies fer somethin' neatly spread across the floor of the apartment and was thinkin' out loud, "No, that wouldn't be good for this one. If I'm gonna pull this off I'm gonna need somethin' more heavy duty. AHA!" He held up a spray can, "Yes, if I mix this with sticky string and hair spray then I'll have enough to at least cover all the doors on my floor. Hahahaha! I'll show those instructors who's boss. BELIEVE IT!" He got up ta do a jig or somethin' but quickly stopped as I he had just saw I had come in. He quickly held the can behind him and nervously asked, "OH, uh hi Dad what's goin' on? How did the meetin' go?"

I just crossed my arms and gave him a stern expression. Then I walked towards him slowly, slowly, ever so very slowly, as I approached the sweat on Naruto was comein' off and it looked like he was just in the rain. I kept walkin' until I was just in front o' him and was starin' down at him. "Naruto, would you kindly show me what is behind yer back, hmm?" Naruto slouched and showed me the can. It was apparently a chakra infused can of quick dry cement.

I shook my head, "Naruto I am very disappointed in you. Everyone knows Koshitsu brand is the best for this kind of mixture." I let out a deep sigh and looked at him disappointedly. I mean SERIOUSLY who taught this kid how ta prank? Looks like I'm gonna need ta be in charge of his prankin' 101 from now on.

Naruto just stared at me blankly, "Wait-huh? You're not mad or anything? At all?"

I sighed, "I'll have ta get the Koshitsu tomorrow. Well, pack this up and get ta bed Naruto. Oh, by the way you _are not_ sealin' sealin' the Academy's doors with that mixture. We're sealin' the entire civilian council's front, back, and side doors doors and any windows they have on the ground floor. I'll go get their addresses now but I want you in bed by the time I get back." Naruto nodded and started cleanin' up as I headed out.

**Nara residents**

_3__rd__ Person_ _Shikaku P.O.V._

Shikaku got home tired and angry at the civilian council. He never liked them. The lot of them. All that at least most of them said was for "The good of Konohana" was nothing more than bull. As he got home his wife who was washing dishes greeted him. "So what stupid things did the council do this time?" She asked not looking up from the dishes.

He sat down and put his hands on his face, "Well many things. And all of them were a drag."

"I couldn't agree more, "a new voice said coming from the direction….of…the….window. Shikaku and his wife turned to see none other than Gin Ichimaru.

"SWEET MERCIFUL KAMI!" Shikaku cried as he fell over and hit the floor. "W-What the hell Gin!"

Gin just smiled and acted as if nothing had happened, "Glad ta see you again so soon too Shikaku. In fact I need yer help with somethin'."

Shikaku just rubbed his head and looked up, "And what would that be, Gin?"

Gin smiled like an idiot (it kinda got on Shikaku's nerves) and answered him, "I need the addresses fer all of the civilian council members. Ya see in a couple days me an' Naruto are gonna prank 'm. Hard."

Shikaku just replied with an "alright sure" and Gin left telling him the location to leave the info. He just smiled. Shikaku didn't know what they had planned but whatever it was he was going to enjoy it.

_Omake: Madara Uchi-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not happy. He had just sent his 526th request to dissect Sosuke Aizen. Honestly, it's not like they liked him or anything. Quite the opposite really. He began to wonder if it was a requirement to have damaged brain cells to join Central 46. Sure, there was the chance he'd escaped, and sure there was a chance he'd reek unimaginable terror upon the Soul Society, and sure there was a chance he'd ascend and become God but this was SCIENCE we're talking about here. He oh-so wanted to dissect a being who transcended all forms of life. Think of the implications!: Medicine, aesthetics, increasing the abilities of the current Soul Reapers (heaven knows they needed it after that Quincy fiasco), Death, death rays, food, death chappies….yes they exist and he will prove it. But for whatever reason in order to calm him they said he could have another really powerful Level 8 Muken prisoner. One Madara Uchiha who had somehow been a grave sinner in life and was able to bypass the Gates of Hell. Interesting yes, but not a transcended being. As he entered the cell he noticed right away this man would actually be worth his time. He was emitting a strange aura unlike anything seen before in the Soul Society. Madara looked up, "Oh, my a visitor. I haven't gotten one in a lo-"

"Shut up I have no need of your babbles." He stared Mayuri blankly. Clearly he had not expented that as a response. He seemed to have that Holier-than-thou-are attitude that Aizen has. "Nemu!" Mayuri exclaimed, "Get the transportation vessel ready."

After they had transported one unhappy Madara they set him down and restrained him. He looked around and clearly understood that this wasn't a place he wanted to be and knew he had no choice at all. Mayuri just grinned and began testing. His screams filled the lab and there was only one thing on his mind: _I haven't ha this much fun since I dissected Yhwach._

_**Author's Notes: **__**That's a wrap for chapter 6 hope you all like it. Also, I decided on Fugaku's Mangekyou Sharingan' ability and you won't find out for a while. Not until The Fourth Geat Shinobi War! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And yes, death chappies are real you non-belivers Well, nothin' else to say except, enjoy! Callian31 signing out! Also, Cheetos for anyone who can find the Bioshock reference in this chapter.**_


	7. Massacre

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 7: Massacre **

_3 Years Later_

"Because this is madness!" I yelled at Fugaku. He shook his head at me.

"Well what would you have me do, Gin? Let this slide as a misunderstanding? I cannot allow these crimes and discrimination against my clan to go unnoticed. Look, Gin, you've been a good friend this past 3 years and I have listened to your council many times over. But I'm afraid this is where I must draw the line." Fugaku sternly told me. There was a short and tense silence before he closed his eyes and continued, "I'm sorry. I'm still going with the coup d'état. I'll give orders for Naruto at least no to be harmed, OK?"

I gritted my teeth. This is one of the many conversations I've had with Fugaku about his rebellion and all of them have ended with me not being able to convince him to call it off. He was stubborn and willful I'll give him that much. But he still couldn't see that the only way this would end is with his clan being wiped out.

I got up and stomped outside the room slamming the door open to reveal a Sasuke and Itachi passing by. I looked at them still angry, "Yer father's an idiot." I tell them and Itachi closes his eyes and nods.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with you on that, Gin-san." He says opening his eyes. Sasuke is looking between the two of us and is probably wonderin' what we mean. I don't stick around ta find if he was goin' ta say somethin' and just Shunpo'd out of the compound.

_**Streets of Konohana**_

Ivwas marching through the streets mumbling to myself about Fugaku's stupidity when I suddenly hear a voice behind me. "Well, you look like you're in a good mood today, Gin." I turn around ta find that the source o' the voice is Kakashi Hatake.

I let out a sigh, "Me an' Fugaku got into a fight…..again." I admited.

Kakashi sighs and jumps down from the roof he was sittin' and puts up the book he was readin'. He walks over and asks me with a concerned expression on what little of his face showed. I mean seriously how does he breathe and eat in that thing? He asks me, "Are you sure everything's going alright. You two used to get along pretty well. What's the problem? Anything I can do?"

I shake my head, "Unfortunately it's just somethin' the two of us need ta sort out." I tell him. I met Kakashi not long after I had joined the village. One day I was out gettin' some groceries an' was hopping along the rooftops ta get home and had, in my haste, gotten myself knocked into Kakashi while he was readin' that _Icha Icha Paradise _series o' his. Ugh, porn. Well, anyways after that I apologized ta him and next thing I know I've made a new friend. As for Fugaku becoming the closest thing to a best friend I have in this village; well that stems probably all my unannounced visits to the Uchiha compound and his constant persistence ta beat me.

Kakashi started walking off and said ta me, "Well we have a mission later so don't let it get to you during it, ok?"

"Right!" I called to him waving.

_A little later as Gin heads home_

I was just walkin' by when I overheard these two women talkin'. "Yes, I hear they found Shisui Uchiha's corpse just floating in the river. Both of his eyes gouged out no less." "Reallly? Oh, and he was such a nice boy too." I stopped when I heard this and turned.

"Shisui's dead!?" I asked completely surprised by this news.

The two ladies turn, "Yep, some are speculating it was even his best friend, Itachi Uchiha."

I quickly flash-stepped away and headed right towards the Hokage tower.

**Hokage office**

Sarutobi was busy fighting the ultimate foe, paperwork. When Gin Ichimaru arrived.

BOOM! The door opens with all the paperwork flying everywhere.

"I JUST HEARD ABOUT SHISUI!" I yelled when I *ahem* made my oh so graceful entrance into Sarutobi's office. Sarutobi was just staring at all the paperwork that had flown all over the place.

He sighed and looked at me, "Yes, I heard as well. Very tragic." He said solemnly.

"What do ya think happened?" I asked him

"I don't know." Sarutobi said.

I clenched my hands, "When I get my hands on whoever…"

Sarutobi looked at me and spoke, "Listen, Gin, we can talk about this later right now I need to work on my paperwork. Unfortunately the duties of a Kage don't stop because of a single murder. Go home, Gin, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

I nodded my head. I didn't like the idea but knew he was right so I headed back home.

Flashback begin.

I first came to know Shisui Uchiha about two years ago. I was lookin' around for a place to train where no one could get hurt when I noticed out of the corner of my eye two figures standin' in a field. Needless ta say I was curious and checked it out. I found that it was Itachi and this other kid and they looked like they were about ta start a sparring match. Bein' the curious snake I am I stuck around. As the fight went on I was amazed they kept trading blows and it looked like either could win. The person who came on top was Itachi.

"Very impressive win, Itachi-san. I must say that was somethin' to behold. That power was oh-so magnificent. You did well too Mr. Naruto-look-alike." I said. They were both startled and had turned to see that I was the owner of the voice. The spike-head seemed surprised but Itachi not in the least.

Itachi said, "Hello, Gin. How are you doing today? I didn't expect to find you today." The spike kid looked at me curiously.

"Gin? As in the one who beat Fugaku?" He asked. I nodded yes. "OH, cool. I've heard about you. HI my name's Shisui Uchiha." He gave me a wave. I jumped down from the tree we I was standin' on and walked over to Shisui helpin' him up.

"Good ta meet you, Shisui. Gin Ichimaru's my name. You did pretty well overall. But there were some points where you coulda done better. If you ever need pointers just ask.

He nodded and smiled at me, "OK."

After that next thing I knew I was pretty much his personal trainer. He ended up improvin' a lot and I was pretty proud of him. Heck it got to the point where he started calling me "Gin-sensei" and I enjoyed our trainin' sessions.

Flashback end

I got home and found that Naruto was waitin' for me. We were finally able ta get ourselves a decent house from the savings from my missions. I had become a Jonin (nope not ANBU) for Konhana and really enjoyed it. Well, minus all the killing, some of it. Well it was a legitimate livin' in this world who am I to complain.

"Hey dad! I was wondering if you'd seen Shisey lately. I wanted to show him somethin'" Oh, I forgot to mention in that conveniently placed flashback we just had that he'd become a sort-of older-brother figure for Naruto. Wait, huh. WHADDYA MEAN I CAN'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!? I WAS JUST MENTIONING A FLASHBACK!

Well anywhos, where was I. Ah, yes well I looked down at Naruto with a grim face. "Naruto. I found out today Shisui was murdered." His eyes grew in shock and just stared at me.

"Wait, Shisey's…. dead. You're just making fun of me, right? This is just some cool prank you and Shisey made up, right? I-it has to be." He dropped to his knees and started to cry. I got down on my knees and hugged him.

_Later that night_

I finally got Naruto ta go to sleep. (Though I had to use Hakufuku to pull it off.) As I layed in bed I was wonderin' why he was killed and who did it. I realized then there was probably only one person who'd know. Itachi Uchiha. Guess I was taking a trip to the Uchiha compound tonight.

_**Outside the Uchiha compound**_

When I got to the compound I knew somethin' was different but didn't know what. That's when I saw Sasuke approaching. He looked at me surprised. "Mr. Ichimaru what are you doing here?"

I looked at him and asked, "Hear about Shisui?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I did. I liked him."

"Well I was wondering if Itachi knew anything." I said.

Sasuke shook his head, "Some guys came by earlier today wondering the same thing and he said he didn't."

"Well, if you ask me I think a certain corrupt official is behind it and Itachi might not have wanted to tell them in case they were his subordinates." I explained.

Sasuke pondered this a bit before speaking, "I guess that makes since. Besides it wouldn't hurt to check, right?"

I nodded, "Right." I suddenly got a bad vibe comin' from the compound. "Something's wrong in there, Sasuke. Stay close."

Sasuke clearly confused nods and gets behind me. We entered the gates to find something terrifying. The usually bustling streets of the compound were shallow, quiet. I found that somebody had decided to do some redecorating. The streets and walls were all painted with a most unsavory color of red. Blood red. The entire Uchiha clan had been killed. Sasuke screamed and ran. I followed. I was pissed. Someone was gonna die tonight. And it won't be me or Sasuke it would be the one who did this. The one I realized was actually responsible for Shisui's death. I'm gonna make Itachi scream.

_Omake_

Ichigo Kurosaki was playing chess. Against Kisuke. And he was winning. "HA! Checkmate old man!" Urahara stared down at the board eyes the size of baseballs. "Well it looks like you beat me, Kurosaki-san. Somehow."

Ichigo smiled and held out his hand, "Pay up." Urahara let out a sigh and took an envelope out of his pocket.

"Here you go, Kurosaki-san. Just what you wanted." Urahara handed Ichigo the envelope who quickly opened it to find a big duck half his size came out of the envelope. He didn't question how it worked since it was Urahara that gave it to him. It was actually Gappy the duck. Chappy's best friend in the Chappy to Gappy no osoroshi boken manga. Ichigo seemed to be inspecting the duck thoroughly. Kisuke smile, "Don't worry. It hasn't been modified in anyway, Kurosaki-san."

He let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, good." He said carrying the duck with him as he left.

"Tell Yuzu and/or Karin I hope they like it!" Urahara yelled to Ichigo.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure thing Kisuke. See you later!" Ichigo said waving Urahara good-bye.

A couple days later Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin came in. "Oh, hello there. If it isn't my favorite customers the Kurosakis. What can I do for you three today?" Urahara greeted them. They walked up to the counter where he was sitting.

"We'd just like some Hollow repellent today Kisuke." Isshin said. I nodded and grabbed some.

"That will be Seven Hundred yen for you." After he collected the money they were about to leave when Kisuke asked, "Hey Yuzu, Karin did you get that stuffed duck yet?" They turned to look at him curiously.

"Duck? Who wants a stinkin' duck? The only creature I'd want stuffed is a dragon. A real one that is," Karin said.

Yuzu said, "Duck? Don't get me wrong I like ducks it's just that they aren't my thing you know."

"What's this about Kisuke?" Isshin asked. Urahara waves his hand and says, "Don't worry about it. I must have been mistaken." They shrug it off and leave.

Later that night Kisuke was wondering if Ichigo had been intending to give the Gappy to someone else. So he made a few calls. Orihime: Never heard of Gappy. Uryu: Likes ducks but didn't get one. Chad: Why? Rukia: Loathes Gappy with a passion. Renji: Impartial. Toshiro: Nope. Yoruichi: Nope. Everyone he asked said no and before you know it there was one person left. Byakuya Kuchiki. Urahara found the idea of him giving a gift to Byakuya very unlikely but decided to call anyways.

"Gappy the Duck? I banned that monstrosity from this house-hold ages ago. Back when I first became head of the clan." Kisuke rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm I see. Don't hang up Bya-kun there's something I want to check." Urahara quickly Shunpo'd over to just outside the Kurosaki residents and snuck into Ichigo's room.

"H-huh? Who's the-" Urahara wacked him on the head. HARD. He then opened up the door to the closet and lough and behold there was a small collection of Gappy the Duck merchandise. Urahara pulled the phone up to his ear and spoke.

"Tell me Bya-kun. How'd you like some Black Mail fuel on Kurosaki?" He said mischievously.

"Send me as many pictures as you can," Byakuya said. Then Byakuya started to laugh once he got the photos. Urahara never wanted to hear him laugh again.

_**Author's Notes: **__**Well that's another wrap on the chapter and sorry for it being short. You get an extra-long Omake as a treat though. To be honest the whole Shisui past thing came to me while writing the chapter so sorry if it seems a bit forced. Also, After the Uchiha Massacre part we'll be getting to the main story of Naruto and the next time skip we'll be going into part II. Callian31 signing out.**_


	8. Kuro the Color Black

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 8: Kuro the Color Black**

I was rushing through the Uchiha compound looking for Sasuke whom I'd lost very quickly. It didn't take me long to guess where he was going so I quickly rushed over to Fugaku's place and "invited" myself in through the wall. (I was in a rush okay?)

I quickly rushed through the house and headed straight to Fugaku and Mikoto's room to find them lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. "NO!" I cried running over to them. Suddenly, I heard Fugaku coughing.

I rushed over to him, turned him over, and had him in my arms. He coughed some more, "G-Gin." Crap. I don't know any healing! He smiled at me, "W-what's with the solemn face m-my friend? *cough cough* You said this would happen. *cough* I was expecting you to be smirking saying 'I told you so'. *cough*" I shook my head at him.

"That's not the point, Fugaku. We need ta get you to a Medic-nin." I told him quickly.

He shook his head ant me, "*chuckle* Oh, G-Gin. We both know that there's not a-anything to be done. I'm g-gonna die soon. So do me a favor w-would you? If my s-son ever gets any ideas about a-abandoning Konohana for revenge against Itachi, kick his a-ass and drag him b-back wil ya." And with that last request he went limp and died. Needless to say I was pissed. I put Fugaku down and Shunpo'd out as fast as I could. I immediately found Sasuke lying on the ground.

"Sasuke!" I cried and went over to him. He got up and looked at me.

"G-Gin-s-san." He said weakly. I landed right next to him and ran over.

"Which way did Itachi go!?" I asked him.

"T-that way." He said weakly pointing to his left. I nodded and told him to get out of here. He complied and he started to leave as I followed Itachi. I was flash steppin' through the compound lookin' for Itachi. Just when I thought he got away I spotted Itachi.

"_Shoot to Kill: Shinso!_" I yelled aimin' for Itachi's head but suddenly he disappeared in a flock of crows. "Sh-!" Suddenly I heard behind me.

"_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_!" A Large Fire ball was rushing towards me and I dodged landing on a roof nearby. I started at the figure who'd released the Jutsu and standing there was Itachi Uchiha.

"One question, Itachi," I said, "Why'd ya do it? Why'd you murder yer clan and Shisui?" I asked.

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face, "To test my power and bring it out." he explained.

I clenched my fist, "Power? That's all? Power? WHAT KIND OF FOOL KILLS HIS KIN FOR POWER!?" I yell out in a great and furious rage.

"I do not see a reason to continue this conversation. Let us just begin our battle." He said getting in a stance.

"_Bakudo # 30 Shitotsu Sansen!_" I draw a yellow triangle in the air and fire "stakes" from the three corners at Itachi. I hits him sending him flying into a building. He hit the wall and was suddenly a piece of tile appears in Itachi's place. Itachi turned out to be in the streets and jumped up at me.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" _Itachi cried. Suddenly a bunch of fireballs were right in my face and launched at me. I couldn't dodge in time and was hit point blank by them. Itachi quickly jumped back to the top of the building and I had to shed my Jonin vest and used some reiatsu to put out the residual flames on my clothes which I would need to change after this. Suddenly the buildingI was on was shaking and collapsed having caught on fire. The roof beneath my feet gave way and I fell in. I quickly grabbed the edge of the roof and jumped up. I pointed my sword at Itachi and released my Zanpakto sending it rushing towards him at full speed (as Ichigo and Aizen know it) and impaled his stomach missing any vital areas (on accident of course). He grabbed the blade trying to pry it out but I quickly lifted it and slammed him into the building with enough force to cause part of it to collapse. I retracted he blade and jumped over to inspect the wreckage.

Itachi jumped out of the wreckage fairly bruised and summons a flock of crows and sends them flying at me. I put my hands to the ground, "_Bakudo #21 Sekienton." _A red cloud of smoke appears and in engulfs the birds and me. They fly out the other side and don't hit me. Itachi quickly looks around for me and I call out, "Up here." He looks up in shock as I'm comin' down of him and launch my Zanpakto at him.

He quickly dodges and gets on top of a building activating Mangekyo Sharingan. I land on the building surprised. "You have a Mangekyo Sharingan!?" I cry out.

He nodded, "Indead. _Susanoo!" _Suddenly red bands appear behind him and break his fall. I land on a spire and look down on him. "Itachi wanna hear a secret?" I ask him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I?" He asked nervously. I nodded.

"Yep it's a very special secret no one can know about. Still wanna hear it?" I ask.

He was shaking, "You're going to tell me regardless of the answer, Gin. So let's get this over with." I smile and land on the ground with a straight line between me and Itachi who was on guard.

"Yep," I say raising my sword up, "Know when I said that _Shinso _was the true form of my sword?"

He nodded and I point the sword at him. "I lied. Wanna see its true form? It's longer _and _faster than _Shinso_." I get into a stance.

Itachi was shaking his head vigorously, "No! No! No, I don't want to see its true form. I'm fine with that. Really, Gin. I'm perfectly okay with not seeing it! Honest!" I smile at him.

"Too late. _Bankai: Kamishini no Yari." _The blade quickly rushes towards Itachi as his eyes grow wide in fear.

_This is the end. _Itachi thought.

Third Person P.O.V.

Team Ro was going crazy. The village was going crazy. Everyone was going crazy. No one could understand what was going on. The Uchiha clan was dead minus Sasuke and his brother. The latter of which did the deed and everything was just plain chaos. A young Naruto was up and on the roof of his house looking over Konohana. He had woken up with a bad feeling and went to get his dad only to find him not in bed. He went to the roof to find all the Ninja were going crazy and realized his dad was probably assisting with whatever mess they had. He decided to get onto the streets and see what the commotion was about.

It was pure hell. People were running around screaming carrying Kids some rushing into nearby structures of any sort. Ninja hopping around this way and that. Some leading families that were on the street into any building that could be locked, some guarding said buildings, and some were running around doing who knows what. He even saw medic-nin treating those who were injured during the "stampede". "Hey, kid!" He turned around to see an ANBU with messy-silver hair and a mask covering his entire lower face with his forehead protector covering his left eye. "It's not safe to be on the streets come with me and I'll get you somewhere safe.

Naruto nodded going with the man. They tried many locales but no one wanted the "demon brat" in their shelter. The ANBU was clearly not happy about this. They were jumping across the buildings looking for somewhere else that would let them Naruto stay in their shelter. When suddenly they heard an elderly voice cry out, "Kakashi!" They stopped and Naruto looked at the man named Kakashi then to the source of the voice revealed to be the Hokage. SArutobi jumped up to the roof they were on. "Kakashi we need your help in the search for Itachi." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Lord Hokage. I was looking for a building for this kid to stay in, but no one will let him in just because he's the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Kakashi explained. The Hokage nodded in understanding.

"Take him to the Hyuuga compound then, Hiashi should understand." Sarutobi ordered him. Kakashi nodded but just before he carried out his orders they saw a flash and a large Blade rip through the Uchiha compound and the Forest. Buidings collapsed like paper-mache, debris was flung into the air, trees were uprooted, Rocks seemingly floated in the air and a large crevice in the Earth, and a Mountain with a hole in it. Everyone who saw it felt a swell of emotions: dread, fear, awe, surprise, amazement, curiosity. Along with many reactions: crying, screaming, running, yelling, tears over all the paper- wait were there any forms for this situation or were they going to need to make some up? All the while one must fear if a Black Cat had crossed SOMEONES path. Said Black Cat that had passed Itachi earlier was smirking to itself.

Gin . 

Well, to say the destruction was awesome was an understatement once I retracted my Blade no sign of Itachi not even a surprise attack. He was dead. I killed Itachi, Fugaku's son. I sighed and started walking back when Sarutobi showed up. "Hey, Sarutobi," I said waving, "I killed the person, Itachi, who committed the Massacre. Sorry about all the property damage, my anger got ahead of me, well see ya I'm gonna go get Naruto." I Shunpo'd away leaving a wide-eyed Sarutobi staring at the carnage up close and personal.

_Two days later at the Uchiha funeral_

It was a solemn day. Sasuke was standing before a large grave cite containing all the Clan member's corpses that _weren't _destroyed by Gin's attack. He was kneeling before his parent's grave crying wishing for them to come back. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Sauk-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Sasuke cried out, "YOU DESTROYED MY HOME AND THE BODIES OF MY PEOPLE WHO DESERVED TO BE BARRIED. I HATE YOU!" Sasuke's tears were pouring down his face like the rain and everyone else just stood there not knowing what to say.

I frowned very deeply, took my hand off Sasuke, and walked away, "Your right, y'know. You have every reason to hate me for that. I'm sorry, Sasuke, in my rage I acted without thinking. Hate me, I won't stop you."

Sasuke still leaning on the grave spoke up, "I'll surpass you. One day I'll surpass you and kill you. Wait for me. I'll get strong enough to defeat you and when I do, I'll kill you."

Suddenly a mysterious voice spoke up, "Oh, really Sasuke? You'll have to kill me first." The whole crowd includin' me and Sasuke turned to see Itachi Uchiha standin' in a tree. "I'm still alive, Gin-san." With that he disappeared in a flock of crows. Sasuke yelled out that he would kill Itachi and stormed off. I was left standing there in awe wondering how he didn't die.

**Hokage's Office later that day.**

"You want me to do what, now?" Sarutobi asked his advisors.

"Make Gin Ichimaru your successor as Hokage." Koharu said.

Sarutobi shook his head, "I'm sorry but, why?"

"It's simple really. During multiple missions he's shown to be a very capable leader, he has a cunning and strategic mind, and he has the power to back it all up. Hell (dare I say it) he could easily give the First and Fourth _together_ a run for their money." Homura explained.

"Of course we're not saying you should immediately give up the mantle of Hokage, Sarutobi, but to declare Gin as your successor for when you retire and/or pass away." Danzo explained.

"Now hold on here, I'm the one who chooses the successor. My advisors have no say in the process unless I've died without declaring an heir. And last I checked I'm still very much alive and kicking." Sarutobi gruffly stated.

"Yes, yes we know we're just suggesting you consider Gin as-"Homura began.

"Consider me as what? Homura?" I said walking into the room. The advisors turned around surprised to see me. Koharu turned to Sarutobi and said, "Add master of Stealth to that list."

"Sarutobi, what's goin' on?" I asked.

"My advisors want me to make you my successor as Hokage, Gin." Sarutobi explained. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Listen it's not like I'm not flattered but I'm not interested in bein' Hokage. Sorry." I explained.

The advisors grumbled and left as I began to speak with Sarutobi about Itachi.

**A short distance from the Hyuuga compound.**

Hinata Hyuuga was walking back to her home when she suddenly heard a Meow. She turned around to find a black cat walking up to her. She kneelt down and looked at it. "Hello there, nice to meet you my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said as she reached out her palm. To her surprise the cat took it and Hinata's hands closed around it and she shook its "hand". She smiled and petted it. The cat meowed and turned on its back. As it turns out it was a she. Hinata smiled and scratched its underbelly. The cat purred in enjoyment. After a few minutes HInata left waving bye to the cat and headed home before her father started to worry.

The next day HInata woke up to a surprise. The cat had followed her home. Of course it was six in the morning when she woke up so her vision was blurry and being the nine-year-old she was thought there was a Black blob on her bed that had come to eat her face off or something. She let out a small scream and fell off the bed.

In a matter of seconds Hyuugas were storming the place looking for the intruder. They saw the cat and attacked in the heat of the moment. When Hiashi came in he found a room full of unconscious Hyuuga guards and a cat rubbing its head against Hinata who was staring at it blankly.

She pointed down to the cat and looked at her father, "Daddy, can I keep it? I think it will make a wonderful body-guard." Hinata said.

Hiashi just nodded blankly, "Fine. But you're taking care of it. Also, what's its name?" He told his daughter. She smiled, "Her name's Kuro."

**_Author's Note: _****_OH, gee a black female cat capable of taking down a group of highly trained guards with not effort whatsoever, I wonder what's so special about them? sarcasm Okay, so I know this chapter's late and I'm sorry. I was figuring out how to play it out. Also, what I was able to do was get another FanFic released. It's a Kingdom Hearts and Bleach crossover called Kingdom Hearts: Hollowed Fates so please check it out. (or not it's your choice). Anyways, I'm nit sure what the release schedule for these two FanFics will be so I'll get back to you on that. Anyways as always Callian31 signing out, peace! _**


	9. Begin!

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 9: Begin!**

_4 Years Later (last major time skip until Part II)_

Oh, dear Naruto's done it this time. Painting the Hokage faces. Of all the ridiculous, idiotic, outrageous things he could have done. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME! He's a horrible son. I should really scold him for that.

"Naruto!" I cry looking down of his current cleaning project. He looked up at me.

"Dad! Get me out of here!" he pleaded. I just shook my head at the unreasonable demand.

"No, Naruto. You must accept responsibility for your actions. Do you know what that is?" I ask him with my arms on my waist.

He scratches his head for a bit. "Uuuuhhh, defacing the Hokage monument?" he guessed.

"Nope, it was not inviting me to the party," I tell him. Suddenly an empty bucket hit me in the head. I look to see who threw it and to my "surprise" it was Iruka. Naruto's sensei and unofficial surrogate older brother.

"Gin! Don't encourage him!" Iruka yelled at me, "It's because of your flamboyant parenting towards Naruto that he always get in trouble! Be a better father! And don't condone his actions!"

"Aw, come on Iruka I'm not THAT bad of a father. I'm just… unique in my parenting style. Besides, I'm not condoning it. Not since he didn't invite me." BOOM! Another Bcket to the face. Where is he getting these thing!?

"Your cleaning up too!" Iruka yelled at me.

"But I didn' even do anything!" I retort.

"You. Brush. Rope. Face." Iruka said.

"Okay, that sounded VERY wrong Iruka. I didn't know you had a thing for me. Sorry but I-" Kick to the FREAKING goring. Even one such as myself must be brought to their knees by such a blow.

"Start cleaning the Hokage faces NOW! You pervert," He told me sternly.

"Very well….. dear," I tell him.

"ICHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Iruka yells.

**_Ichiraku Ramen_**

After the incident at the Hokage Monument we all decided to get Ramen. Naruto paying for his of course. I chuckled a bit. Iruka looked at me curiously. "What is it, Gin?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Ichimaruuuuuuuu up on the monument brought back some memories," I explained.

"What kind of memories?" Teuichi curiously asks.

"Remember when I told you guys that I used to work in another military organization?" I ask them. Everyone nods. "Well, in that organization there was once a Division Leader who had a lazy Second in Command. Whenever she had paperwork to do she'd hide it and take a nap. He'd end up finding it and would yell out her last name, Matsumoto in a similar fashion to the way Iruka did." I explain.

Iruka nods his head and says, "Well I would like to meet this division leader. He sounds like a reasonable man."

"*snort* Man? The dudes like what? 12… 14? Somethin' like that," Well that's not entirely honest but it's close enough to the truth.

"FOURTEEN!?" Iruka yells," WHO LETS FOURTEEN YEAROLDS LEAD ARMIES!?"

"To be fair he's a prodigy," I say calmly.

"STILL!" he yelled, "How long was he in the military anyways?"

` "I don't know. Also, to be fairer we accept twelve-year-olds onto the military." I said. Iruka was silent after that.

_One week later_

Today, was the day the Genin exams were held at the Shinobi Academy. I was home late that night 'cause I had just finished a mission. But when I got home I had placed the supplies I had brought on the mission down by the door. "Naruto! How'd the exams go? Hm? Naruto!" I quickly searched the house and he wasn't there. Now, I was getting worried. "Naruto! Naruto!" Where the hell was he? Suddenly I heard the door get broken down.

"Come on out you demon brat!" I heard someone yell.

"Asahi! Watch your mouth! And why the hell did you break down the door!? It was clearly unlocked," the all too familiar voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi said. I quickly rushed down stairs.

"Sarutobi, what the hell happened with Narto?" I ask.

He looks at me, "He's stolen the Scroll of Seals from my residence, Gin. We're currently looking for him and the Scroll." I didn't bother replying to him I just grabbed my Jonin vest and rushed out the door. Not before leaving a little note on Asahi telling him he'd pay for the new door of course.

I ran through the village Shunpoing everywhere I could think of. Ichiraku: Nope, Academy: Zit, Training Grounds: Not here either. He's probably hiding somewhere in the forest.

_Naruto P.O.V._

Currently I was staring at Mizuki. I mean seriously, the dude duped me! Not cool! Believe it! Well, any ways he had just really hurt Iruka-sensei. And I was NOT happy about that.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know why you are so despised by the people of this village?" he asks me mockingly.

"Well, it's probably because of the psycho demon fox that was sealed inside me when I was born," I reply casually.

Mizuki just stared at me blankly, "Wait, so you already knew?" I nod yes.

At this point Iruka just bursts out laughing, "Hahahahaha, jokes on you, Mizuki."

He stares at Iruka-sensei now, "Wait, you know that he KNOWS? Am I out of some loop here?"

I nod my head, "Yep. Now then," I make the hand sign from the Scroll, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

_Gin P.O.V._

I was rushing through the woods looking for Naruto when, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I quickly rush towards the source of the noise 'cause where there's mayhem there's Naruto. And to my surprise on the ground was a bloody-pulp of a Mizuki and one hundred and something to many Narutos. SWEET MERCIFUL KAMI! IS THIS SOME KIND OF DIVINE PRANK!? Well apparently not as they all disappeared and Naruto had a touching scene with Iruka I decided not to interrupt. After a bit I decided to jump down.

"Okay, so does anybody mind telling me what the heck THIS is or will I need to make some kind of a Fan Fiction? I hear there's a wonderful spider web for those things." I announce.

"DAD!" Naruto running over to me (and by extension Mizuki) cried out hugging me before showing me his forehead protector, "See, I'm a Genin now!" I nodded.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you Naruto but still, what happened here?" and I got the full story with that mess Mizuki. I walk over to him.

"Well, how should I deal with you?" I say.

He looks at me, "Please, just not my face." I smile evilly.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not goona aim for the face. I'm just going to make sure you can never have Kids," I say pulling out my Zanpakto, "_Shoot to kill, Shinso_"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Next Day (okay, this things filled with time skips isn't it?) Naruto P.O.V._

Today, we're getting out Jonin senseis! I'm excited. Namely because my dad's gonna be one of the senseis. Oh, but it's not like I'm expecting him to be MY sensei. The Academy has a strict policy of having kids and parents in different Teams. Adoptive or not. I'm just wondering who his Team will be.

"Ahem, class. Settle down settle down. I'm ready to announce the teams." I'll just leave out the first six and move on to the important part.

"And Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Ichimaru," he said.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"YEEEEEAAHH!" I yell.

"-and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka-sensei finished.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Sasuke yelled. Just my luck. Getting stuck with the person who hates my dad the most in the world. Listen I don't have any beef against the dude I mean I feel sorry for the dude, really. I even get why he's mad at my dad. (When he unleashed his Bankai a lot of Uchiha corpses were destroyed and couldn't be recognized and buried properly). But, I just hope he can get passed that and learn to work together with the rest of me. Or else it won't be much of a Team will it?

"Moving on," Iruka said ignoring Sasuke, "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Now Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Gin Ichimaru." I swear Hinata's face became a new shade of red at the mention of dad. Why? I don't know."

_Gin P.O.V. (I know I'm switching P.O.V. a lot in this chapter last time._

Well, when it was time to pick up my new students everyone was swarming around the place. I was afraid I wouldn't find them. "Uh, are you Ichimaru-sesnsei?" I turn around to see a Hyuuga girl.

"Oh, yeah. Hinata right?" I respond. She nods her head. "Could ya help me find the other two of our Team?"

"Well one of us is right behind you." a voice behind me says. I got startled a bit.

"Whoa, didn' see ya there glasses, Shino, right? Well, all we need ta do is find Kiba and get goin'. Where is he?" I say.

Suddenly a roar goes out through the room, "Which one of you is my sensei! I'll beat yer face in!" a boy in some kind of hoody blasts out.

"It's him," Hinata and Shino say simultaneously. Oh, I know I'm gonna just _love _this kid.

"Hey, kid!" I say to get his attention.

"Are you Gin Ichimaru?" He says "threateningly". I nod yes. "I'll beat yer ass in!" he says charging at me. I just catch the punch.

"You're a few centuries short there kiddo now, come along." I say placing a Bakudo on him and dragging him out of the room.

_Omake: Ninja Encyclopedia #2_

Gin: Today we'll be studying Shadow Clones. (screen displays the scene with Mizuki) the Shadow Clone Jutsu or Kage Bushinn no Jutsu is a Jutsu that allows one to temporarily make clone of themselves and distribute their chakra among them. Usually someone can only make one or two shadow clones but if you have enough chakra then you could create a whole army of the things. Fun fact: When a shadow Clone disperses all that they experience goes back to the original making it a great training implement.

Naruto: (comes in) Hey dad I've been practicing my Kage Bushinn. Wanna see?

Gin: (shakes his hands) No, that's al-

Naruto: Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! (the room feels with Nautos and Gin is lost in the crowd.)

**_Author's Notes: _****_Well, Chapter 9 is done. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get this out today but I was. So, yay! Next Chapter will mainly be Hinata P.O.V. Also, a little note: I'm changing Kakashi out with Sasuke in the main characters thing up top. Also, I don't want to see any comments purely meant to bash Hinata. They will be removed. If it is a repeat offense.,,, I really hope it doesn't come to it but I will ban you. I don't want to be mean but don't push me. Callian31 signing out!_**


	10. Transform

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Sorry, isn't Hinata P.O.V. like I said it would be last chapter!

**Chapter 10: Transform**

"Follow me," I told my new team as we walked to our little talkin' place. It was a nice little alleyway that nobody would bother you in. I leaned up against the wall and put a foot up against it and turned to look at my team. Okay, then let's introduce ourselves, I'll start. My name is Gin Ichimaru, I like my son, Naruto, pranks, and really almost any form of mayhem. My dislikes are those who threaten those I love and psycho butterfly men who want to be God. Don't ask. Lastly my dreams for the future are to properly raise my son and to get the council to stop hashing at me to become Hokage. I gets reeeeally annoying. Okay, it's your guys turns. Just give me your names, dreams, likes, and dislikes. Go."

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka!" he said proudly, "My likes are dogs and training with Akamaru. My dislikes are weakness. And I'm gonna be HOKAGE!"

I smirk slightly. His peppy attitude was quite amusing. "Well, we'll see if you make good on that. Yer next, sun glasses."

"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are raising insects. I dislike insecticide. And I dream of discovering a new breed of bug," he explained. I nod at this and turn my head to the girl.

"Last one," I say.

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga. I dislike the way my family is run and dream to c-change it as well as become a strong kunoichi. I l-like," she stares at me nervously and I tilt my head in confusion.

"Well, what do you like?" I ask.

"I-I-I, *huuuuu*" she faints and I quickly get out of my relaxed position.

"Does she normally do this!?" I cry out in a state of shock. Kiba and Shino quickly turn to Hinata as well.

"She's usually nervous. But never faints!" Kiba practically yells out.

"I Think I might know why she fainted," Shino said.

I look at him quizzingly, "Oh, why?"

He looks at me and blandly replys, "She has a crush on Naruto." I nod in understanding and look back at Hinata.

"Soooo, any idea on how to wake her up?" I ask.

"Leave it to me," a new voice says. I look up to see a black cat….. that talks. I'm getting serious déjà vu at the moment and don't know why. Well, anyways the cat leaps down to HInata and whispers something in her ear. She practically jumps to her feet.

"Where? Where?" She says looking around frantically. The cat chuckles.

"Relax Hinata. I just said that to get you to wake up," the cat told her.

She looks down to her feet and blushes in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Wait, YOU CAN TALK KURO!?" The cat, Kuro, nodded.

"Why, yes I can. Why? Did I never tell you? Oops, my bad," Kuro told them. At that point Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru fainted. Me an' Kuro just looked at this and sighed. I bent down to make sure that they were all right.

"Gin?" a new voice suddenly asks. I turn my head and see Hiashi at the other end of the alleyway. "Why is my daughter sprawled on the ground unconscious?" He raises his eyebrows at the sight clearly not knowing what to think.

"Hiashi, are you aware Hinata's cat can talk?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Considering half the things I've seen that cat do I wouldn't be halg surprised if it turned out to be a dark-skinned, naked woman with purple hair in disguise." Kuro raises his/her eyes.

"My my HIashi. You haven't been watching me take my showers have you? Who would have guessed that the leader of the Hyuga clan is a little pervert?" Hiashi starts to panic at this remark and waves his hands in front of him and was blushing like a mad man.

"I-I am NOT a pervert! Y-you don't know what your talking about!" He said "defending" himself. Kuro just smirks at this.

"Let's put that theory to the test then shall we?" suddenly mist started gathering around the cat and once it cleared enough standing it its place was a dark-skinned, naked woman with purple hair it its place. I KNEW I'd seen that cat before! Yoruichi Shihouin. The flash-goddess. What the living heck is _she_ doing here? I know it's a world of ninjas but still. Well, anyways Hiashi didn't take it well and passed out. Just when I thought the situation couldn't get any more out-of-hand-

"OH MY GOD THE CAT KNOWS SEXXY JUTSU!" I look up and to my horror are Naruto and his teammates. Oh, boy.

Well, we my team over to where Team 7 was holding their introduction ceremony and I was just an observer. Let's hope Naruto can help Sasuke out. Oh, don't worry we explained the situation to Team 7 and *ahem* "procured" Yoruichi some clothes. And by "procured" I mean blatantly stealing from a store because none of us had ANY money on us at the time. Well, pinky here's the only one I don't know so let's see what she has to say. "My names Sakura Haruno. My dislikes are Naruto. My likes are *sends glance towards Sasuke and giggles*. My dreams are uh*repeat*. Oh, yay a fan girl. *sigh* Geez. Get a life. AND HOW DARE DISLIKE THE LOVABLE BALL OF FLUFF THAT IS NARUTO! DIE!

Right after that we all heard a groan come from the Hyuga Clan Head who looked around confused. "W-where am I? Last thing I remember is Hinata's cat turning into a nude woman," he said wearily. He looked around and when his eyes fell upon Yoruichi before shaking his head. "If you want to return to the Hyuga Compound then you'll have to turn back into a cat Ms…." Hiashi said.

"Yoruichi, Yoruichi Shihouin. Of the Shihouin Clan. One of the Four noble houses of the Seireitei." Yoruichi explained.

Kakashi gave Yoruichi a curious look before asking, "Shihouin Clan? Never heard of it. And is this "Seireitei" a ninja village?"

She shakes her head, "Not exactly, Kakashi. If you really want to know you'll find out someday. Everyone does when they die." Hiashi and Team 7 (minus Naruto) grow wide-eyed.

"D-d-die!?" Sakura screeched, "What is the Seireitei? The afterlife!?"

Both me an' Yoruichi nod our heads. I turn my head to Sakura and explain, "The part that houses the military at least."

Sasuke grunts and Kakashi eyes us mysteriously. "Why would the afterlife need a military?" he asks. I smile oh so innocently.

"You'd be surprised," I reply, "At how dangerous death can get. There are things worse than any demon you can think of. Like Mayuri." Yoruichi snorts at this. Naruto looks at Yoruichi and asks her somethi'.

"So are you a Shinigami?" he asks her. Everyone else but me and Yoruichi pretty much make a spit-take.

"SHINIGAMI!?" they all cry out simultaneously.

"As in a god of death?" Sasuke asks coldly narrowing his eyes. Yoruichi shrugs and nods a yes.

"But I'm not here for anyone's Soul. Some idiot just wanted to Summon me to take revenge on a guy for not killing someone and summoned me thinking I needed to "Balance out" the cycle of Souls by taking the others life. I quickly threw that idiot off a cliff and went on my merrily way. Eventually I came to Konoha and to my surprise Gin was running around the place. I got curious and decided to stick around the place. I changed into my cat form and found myself a family to live with. Though it started out as a cover," Yoruichi explains looking over to an unconscious Hinata, "I found myself getting quite attached to Hinata. I think I might stay for a while before looking for a way home. If there is one." I turn to her and get up.

"When/if you do. Mind not telling the Gotei 13 that I'm here would ya?" I ask her. She winks and says she wouldn't dream of it. I smile and sit back down. She then turns to walk away but not before turning to look at Sasuke.

"Now, now. Stop looking at my rear-end little Uchiha. I must preserve my dignity. Especially from those naughty thoughts of yours." Yoruichi teases. Sasuke falls over and starts yelling.

"I'll have your head for that you-you….. you werecat!" he shouts angered at Yoruichi. Right after that Sakura starts screaming about how she fell in love with a pervert, Hiashi face-palms, pretty sure Kakashi gets a nosebleed, and me an' Naruto start bursting out laughing as Yoruichi flashsteps away.

"Sasuke-kun! How could you lead me on like that!" Sakura yells out squeamishly, "You were only using me!" Naruto shoots up after that.

"Yeah! How could you, Sasuke!" Naruto says going along with it.

"Wha-" Sasuke goes.

Kakashi shakes his head and tuts. "To think, the last honorable Uchiha would in fact be a perverted maniac. He must be desperate to revitalize his clans," he sighs and goes back to his porn.

"Bu-"Sasuke goes.

Even Hiashi shakes his head, " I truly believed there was hope for the Uchiha but now….. *sigh* Stay away from my daughter." He send him a menacing glare.

"Hold on a-" Sasuke tries to get out.

"Well you may think I'm a monster," I begin, "But you're faaaaaar worse than whatever you make ME out to be, Sasuke." I smile at his poor, suffering little piece of clay called a face of his. That's when he breaks.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! YOU SHOULD NOT TAKE THE WORDS OF A CRAZY WOMAN WHO WALKS AROUND DISGUISED AS A _CAT _AND A FANGIRL WITH QUESTIONABLE SANITY'S WORDS AS TRUTH!" he releases all of his anger at once. After a big and shocked silence at the joke gone wrong Sakura of all people starts to laugh.

"Gahahahahahahahaha! Me? A fangirl? You mean you actually bought that act for all these years!? Gahahahahaha! Wow I'll have to tell Ino that the joke actually worked! Hahahahaha! You truly believed I was a fangirl? I haven't been a fangirl of YOURS since the little hissy fit of yours during your parents' funeral! Who on earth could "love" someone after THAT!" Sakura cried out laughing her patooey off. I am LOVING this girl already. "Now Nei Hyuga on the other hand, "Sakura starts saying, "THERE'S someone I could fangirl over. If I really, really, really, wanted to. But I don't." She crosses her arms and raises her head pridefully.

Hiashi just looks at the scene and shakes his head. "Gin, if you don't mind I'll be taking my daughter home. Where would you like her to be tomorrow?" He says pickin' up Hinata.

"Tell her to meet me at Training Grounds 8 at 7:00 am. No Breakfast. She'll probably vomit," I tell him. After nodding he leaves with Hinata. I tell Team 7 that I'll be takin' the other 2 home and gave their parents simaler instructions. Afterwards I headed home.

**_Gin and Naruto's House_**

****When I got home Naruto was waitin' for me in the Kitchen. He looked over and saw me come in and waved. I went and started ta get out supper ready. As I was makin' it me an' Naruto were talkin' about the days events. Turns out, Kakashi was late! Probably readin' _Icha Icha _if ya ask me. But, I digress.

"Remember, Naruto. You ain't gettin' any breakfast tomorrow 'cause of the Second Part of the Genin Exams. Alright?" I tell him. He nods yes.

"I knooooow," he said in a depressed voice. I smile and pat him on the back.

"There there, Naruto. I know it sounds bad but I have somethin' that might cheer you up, " I tell him smiling. He beams at this.

"RAMEN!" he cries out with a large smile on his face. I shake my head "no". With that he crosses his arms and starts poutin' to himself grumblin' about a rip-off.

I smile at my son and walk up to my room to fetch somethin' very special. I undid the Kido Seal and grab his gift and head back down to the kitchen where Naruto was cleanin' up his leftovers. "Naruto, I got it, " I say showin' it to him. He tilts his head.

"A sword?" he goes disappointed.

"Not just any sword, "I say. Then I turn around and strike a goofy pose. "It's yer very own Zanpakto!" He grow wide-eyed and cheers.

"Awesome!" he cries going over to grab it. Once he gets it the sword suddenly glows and shrinks to a more manageable size for him. Strange, most Zanpakto don't do that unless they're Captain's. Well, it ain't like it's a normal Zanpakto. Anyways. I digress. After I explain to him how a Zanpakto works and how to make it an actual Zanpkato. We head off to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be an interestin' day.

_Naruto's Adventures in Rukongai Pt. 1: Lost_

****Naruto Uzumaki was lost. He and his Team had just gone on a mission to catch the Demon Cat Tora and not only had the radios stopped working he was also LOST. Well as upset as he was he had to find a way out of the Forest of at least to one of his Team members. As he wandered around he noticed that the Forest had grown a lot darker. He was beginning to be creeped out by this and resorted to calling out for his Team Members. They were nowhere to be found.

"Are you losy?" a gentle voice behind him said. Naruto looked around to find a woman with long, black hair dressed in a Black Kimono of sorts with a white Haori. "Perhaps I can help you locate your friends," She offered.

Naruto shook his head. "Naw, I'm good. I'm gonna be Hokage one day and if I can't find my friends in a forest I don't recognize then I'll be one horrible Hokage."

She continued to smile and said, "Perhaps I can you locate your friends," again but this time there was a very terrifying aura around her Naruto was scared of. He just nodded yes and they moved along. As they walked she asked for as vivid descriptions as he could give her of his friends.

After listening she turned to look at him. "I see, well if you don't mind me asking young man why were you so far out here?"

"We were on a mission to find a cat and I got lost and separated from my friends. I can't even get my Radio to work to call them by," he explained, "Oh, by the way we never exchanged names. What's yours?"

"My name is Retsu Unohana. What is yours Child?" she replied.

"My names Naruto. Naruto Ichimaru. Son of Gin Ichimaru. Well adoptive son anyways," he explained. The woman suddenly stopped in her tracks. He turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong, lady?" he asks.

"You wouldn't happen to mean Gin Ichimaru. High Traitor of the First Order would you?" she asked. Her hair suddenly coming undone.

**_Author's Notes: Yes, yes, I know it's out late and considering its tardiness I'm not sure if another chapter will be published Sunday. I had a big project I needed to finish for my Computer Class and my End of Corse test/ Final Exams ar going to be next week. So, tell me what do you thin of the little side story at the end. Also, I know I said GinRan and NaruHina would be the only couples in the series but I was struck with inspiration for an intire NejiSaku subplot I just HAVE to do. (partly because I couldn't think of anything else to do with them). Don't worry it won't start showing up until Late Part I. Finally, NO SAKURA FANGIRLING! YAHOOO! Lastly finally, I wasn't bashing Sasuke I was messing with him. That's all Callian31 signing out!_**

**_P.S. Also, I know I asked you to check out my other Fic Kingdom Hearts: Hollowed Fates earlier but please do check it out. It doesn't have that many followers and me and another dude on the site name Antex- the Legendary Zoroark are working together to make it and I don't want all the work to go to waste. It is going to have a very epic story and I want as many people as possible to enjoy it. It may sound like I'm getting Greedy over this stories success but I'm not. I just really want people to read and enjoy the story that me and Antex are working hard on and don't want the work to go to waste. _**


	11. Bells

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 11: Bells**

_Hinata P.O.V._

The Next day Gin-sensei showed up later than the directed time. H said to be there by seven am and showed up at noon. Kiba-kun was very unhappy by this. "The hell Gin-sensei!" he cried, "I thought you said you'd be here by SEVEN not Noon." He snorted and folded up his arms. "Who needs a late sensei. If they don't care to show up on time then why should I bother training with you!?" He smirked.

"Well, in the Shinobi world nothin' is gonna go exactly as you plan it. So, always expect the least likely circumstances. If you don' you'll die," he explained with that casual (and scary) smirk on his face. I understood and Shino probably did but Kiba-

"The HELL with that we're Genin and you're our Jonin-sensei! We shouldn't HAVE to wait on you. When I become Hokage I'll show you-" Kiba began but before he finished he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground by Gin-sensei. I widened my eyes in shock. I'd never seen anyone move that fast before. Iactivated my Byakugan and my eyes widened even further. (he didn't have any Chakra!). I decided to keep this to myself and turned off my Byakugan.

Gin-sensei smirked and unpinned Kiba. "If you want ta' be Hokage here's some advice: Don' EVER think yourself better than another. And on the way there do not question the words of those with far more experience. Especially, your sensei. Right now many in this Village consider me Kage level. Now, I have no idea if that's true since I've never fought Sarutobi but the point is at the moment I know best. So shut up and listen," he said with a threatening aura around him. I even saw Shino an ABURAME shiver a bit. He was truly a frightening man and Kiba knew it at that point. He smiled and motioned for us to follow him. He then held up two bells and turned to us before speaking, "This is part II of yer Genin exams. Yer job is simple: Get the bells away from me. Oh, and only one bell a person. The one who doesn't get a bell won't get any lunch. With that out of the way you have two hours to get them or else you'll be sent back to the Academy fer another year. Ready, START!"

At the start Kiba just charged at Gin-sensei not thinking at all. "_Imatation Beast Art: Beast Human Clone!" _Suddenly his dog, Akamaru, changed to look just like Kiba. One of them charged at Gin-sensei who merely side-stepped the attack. Then from behind the other one suddenly grew claws and struck. He ducked and palmed him sending him flying back a ways. The first Kiba now behind him made a reach for the bells but his hand was caught and flung over his shoulder revealing him to be Akamaru. "Grrrrr, the real Kiba growled. I'll get you for that!" He charged at Gin-sensei but suddenly a swarm of bugs blocked his path. We both turned to look at Shino. Kiba glared daggers at Shino and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell was that about!" Kiba yelled at him very angry, "I HAD HIM ON THE ROPES!" Shino just shook his head and swatted Kiba's hand away.

"If you had then this would have gone on the same way for the next two hours," he explained, "Can't you see? This isn't a test of skill it's a test of how well we work together in a pressured situation where we must choose the best course of action together. As a TEAM." I nodded in understanding.

Kiba growled, "But there's only two bells." Shino sighs.

"Not every situation is going to be a complete win situation," Shino explained, "Sometimes we'll have to make a big decision that result in one of us getting captured or even killed. That's the life of the shinobi you don't like it then go quit and get a civilian job." Shino scolded with a very serious voice. KIba gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for acting like an idiot," Kiba said scratching the back of his head and Akamaru barking in agreement.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask. Shino turns to look at me.

"I think I know," he explained.

After an hour and a half of planning Shino let down the wall of bugs and we charged out and began our attack. Kiba charged at Gin sticking his claws out in order to stab him. Gin quickly dodged then I snuck behind him and began my Gentle Fist Strikes which, too, were avoided. He jumped into the air and landed near a small post nearby. Me and Kiba then charged forward. Akamaru swiftly biting Gin-sensei's arm. He shook his arms tho get Akamaru off and I charged up and mad a reach for the bells but he swiftly avoided that. He then started jumping around (Akamaru fell off) making it hard for us to catch him. Eventually we ran out of breath. "That all ya got kiddies? Yer ner going to get the bells that way," he smirked.

"Oh, you mean these bells," Kiba said holding his up and me doing the same.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Gin yelled surprised, "H-how did you-?"

"It is quite simple really," Shino said walking closer, "As you were busy dealing with Hinata and Kiba I loosened the bells with my bugs and had them drop to the ground with all of your moving around it was fairly easy for them to fall off all Kiba and Hinata really needed to do is keep you moving and keep and eye out for when the bells fell." Gin-sensei smiled and started clapping.

"Very good, very good. I'm extremely proud of all of you for working together. But, yer still not getting' lunch Shino. Instead I'll have ta tie you to the log while everyone else eats," and he did just that. "Now, I'm gonna go off and get some Ichiraku Ramen 'kay." He suddenly disappeared in an instant leaving a small gust of wind and two bento boxes in his place. Me and Kiba looked at each other and grabbed our lunches. As we were eating I looked up at Shino guiltily. It was really unfair. He was the one who came up with the plan and loosened the bells for us. I mean he deserved it more than the two of us. All we did was keep Gin-sensei moving around.

"Here," I said sticking out the box. Both of my teammates looked at me surprised. Shino I think was thinking it over before he gave an answer.

"Why are you giving me your lunch, Hinata?" he asked.

"W-well it's because you did most of the work and deserve it more than me or Kiba and I would feel guilty if you went without lunch," I explained.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled out, "We've already passed if Gin-sensei finds out you did this then we'll be sent back to the Academy!"

"I don't care," I tell him, "I am a Konoha-nin and we don't forsake out allies!"

Shino looked at me and I think there were the slightest traces of a smile. Then again you can never tell with Aburames, "Thank you Hinata, but I'm afraid I can't eat this."

"W-why not?" I ask.

"My hands are tied to the post," he explained.

"Oh, well I'll just have to feed it to you then," I explain. Shino nodded and I did just that. Granted it felt really awkward but, at least he was able to eat. Unfortunately as I was doing this-

"And just _what _do you think yer doin' Hinata?" Gin-sensei's sudden voice said. I got startled and dropped the box. The contents falling to the ground. Kiba was giving me an I-told-you-so look and Shino remained expressionless. I slowly turned around to find my sensei casually eating some ramen while staring at me with those slit eyes of his. It was terrifying, creepy, and just plain weird all at the same time.

Needless to say I was scared out of my mind. I can't have Naruto-kun's dad hating me! "Well-well I-I was giving Shino some of my lunch," I began nervously. Gin-sensei slurped up some ramen.

"If I specifically remember correctly, I thought I told you not to feed Shino. Did I not state it clearly enough?" he casually questioned aeting some more ramen from the cup.

"Y-you were v-very clear sir!" I managed to force out, "B-but I-I felt guilty that Shino didn't get any ramen because he did more work than me and Kiba-"

"Hey!" Kiba yelled but I ignored him.

"a-and it just wouldn't have been fair to Shino if he didn't get any food since we couldn't have passed without him," I get out completely terrified at this point. Who knew someone casually eating ramen could be so scary? Now I know the general idea of why he was give the title "Shinigami of Konoha". He was very terrifying. He finished slurping up the last of his ramen crushing hiscup and utting it in a pocket. Wouldn't it just get the residue all over the inside of the pocket? He looked at me for a bit before he spoke up. By the time he did the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and/or chain saw.

"Well if that's the case I guess-"he began. Here it comes he's going to- "you pass," he said. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We PASSED!? I'm not complaining but why? I thought he told us to specifically not to feed Shino? "Huh?" is all I manage to get out. Gin-sensei smiled and turned to Shino.

"If you would so kindly explain Shino. I know you figured it out," he said. It turned to Shino in surprise.

Shino cleared his throat and explained, "As I mentioned this was a test of Tema cooperation but it was not only for the first part but second as well. You see, while we worked together to gain the bells in the first part the second part was even more to show team cooperation and true belief in our skills. It also would test if we performed within correct parameters of a high risk situation and our devotion to the team. In other words if you decided to feed me it would equivocates to deciding to free a captured comrade or team member, no matter the motivation for doing so, despite the risks. I chose not to reveal this information to you two so that way you could be tested properly."

Gin-sensei nodded his head, "Yep, that's the basic gist of it. Y'know I actually had to modify the second part of the test since you did so well on the first half. Oh, and Kiba," he said looking at him, "Your punishment for not offering your food to Shino is-" he pulled out his blade and pointed it at him. We all stared at it wondering what he was going to do Kiba the most terrified of us all. Suddenly the blade extended itself and Kiba had to lift his foot to keep it from getting impaled. He did this again and again getting quicker each time until it was really fast and he said, "dance for me little monkey man DANCE! Mwahahahahaha!" Kiba was not happy about this and begged Gin-sensei to stop. I couldn't hold it back any more and just started to laugh. All we got from Shino was a small chuckle but he's an Aburame can't get any better than that really. Eveentually Gin-sensei stopped and Kiba was catching his breath Akamaru snickering at him.

"Well, that was most entertaining," a new voice said. We turned around to find that the speaker was none other than… my ….cat. Which is supposed to be a girl. Cat genetics are confusing.

"You can talk Kuro?" I ask not really being able to think of anything else to say. She/he nodded. "Are you a boy or a girl because I really can't tell at this point." I ask Kuro.

"Girl,I just sound like this whenever I talk," she explained. Suddenly Akamaru started barking and chasing after Yoruichi. The ensuing action scene was so epic and badass that words just simply cannot describe it all I can truly asy it involved great acrobatic skill, a large chase scene, and 50 lbs. of mayonnaise (don't ask it will be easier for the both of us). It ended with Akamaru sprawled on the ground whimpering with Kuro standing over him triumphantly. And a very distressed an angered Kiba.

Gin-sensei smiled and turned to us. "Now then, once we check Akamaru into the ER why don't we go out to eat some ramen for lunch. Dried persimmons anyone," we shook our heads no. "Oh, more for me then." He said as he began eating one.

_Later_

Gin-sensei took us to a place named Ichiraku ramen. AS we were eating Team 7 came in. Naruto quickly noticed us.

"Hey dad! I passed the second part of the exams!" he cried cheerfully. Sakura looked at him and scrunched her eyes.

"You only passed because of Sasuke letting you eat the food!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Don't be like that Sakura-chan," Naruto-kun whimpered.

Suddenly Kuro jumped off the counter she was sitting on onto Naruto-kun's head. She then quickly resolved to curl up on his head and take a nap. Gin-sensei soon started laughing.

**_Author's Notes: Nothing really to talk about so I'll see you guys later. Callian31 signing out! And Merry Christmas to those who do celebrate it. And to those who don't have a good winter. _**


	12. Hollow Eyes

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Chapter 12: Hollow Eyes **

And with that we completed our escort mission. Why were we doing an escort mission you may ask? Well, Kiba had to open his big mouth demanding higher ranking missions aside from menial tasks like cat hunting and street sweeping. Why'd we have to sweep that street anyways? IT WAS A DIRT ROAD! Well, this is getting off track since Kiba decided to complain Sarutobi gave us an escort mission. And it sure wasn't easy. We had to deal with Jonin class Missing-nin from Kirigakure, corruption, villagers with no spine, and a crime lords. ….. GWAHA! Did ya really think that we actually had to go through that? What kind of C-Rank escalates _that _quickly? It's purely ridiculous. Don't ya think? No, we were escorting the dude back to his home village after he was done with some business in Konoha. He was fairly well-behaved especially with Kiba's constant ranting on how boring the mission was and he wanted to fight other Ninja. Note to self: knock some common sense into him once we return. Other than Kiba bein' annoying we pretty much got there without a hitch. Minus a few bandits here and there but we sent them packing. I was sure not to kill them just simply 'cause of the kids. Now, once we got there and delivered the man safely to his village I turned ta my Team.

"Alright, since you all probably haven't left Konoha in yer lives why don't we take the more scenic route? No, Kiba, it is not open for discussion," I said. Kiba crossed his arms and huffed. I smiled and we started goin' the long way. Don't worry I'd been here before on several missions so I knew the place pretty well. After about a day or two of traveling we came up to a small village. And when I say small I mean out in a small clearing in the forest with only a few buildings and just having one road go straight down the middle. The buildings consisted of wooden shacks and cabins. After we saw it I turned ta the others. "How 'bout we stop here tonight?" I ask. Eveyone quickly agreed on the prospect of bein' able to sleep in a proper bed. Even Yoruichi (who is in cat form) nodded in agreement. So, we headed off to it.

When we walked into town the first thing we noticed was there was barely anyone there. I frowned slightly. After walkin' for a bit we couldn't find anyone.

"A ghost town, perhaps," Shino suggested. KIba huffed.

"If it is its better for us. Won't have to get permission or pay anything to get a bed," he said. I turned and shook my head.

"No, there's definitely people here, I can since 'm," I said turnin' my head ta get a good look, "We're not here ta hurt any of ya. We just want a place to stay for the night then we'll be gone" I announced. A few moments passed and no one came out.

"Something's very wrong here," Yoruichi said. Suddenly we heard the door closest to us creak open and we turned ta see a young girl around 16 – 18 step out. She had on a very scuffed up gown that looks like it hadn't been changed in a few weeks at best.

"Come in, quickly. It's not safe after dark. If you don't come in now they'll get you," she said. We looked at each other and nodded running inside. After we all got inside she closed the door behind us and locked it before sliding a chair up against it. We looked around and noticed that everyone there was very - well – old. Now that's not saying it was packed to the brim (there were only 7 others in there not including us or the girl 3 female and 4 males). The room appeared to be a restaurant of sorts with circular tables spread about. But with the weapons that lined the wall it looked more like a run-down military outpost that only had troops who were there since 50 years ago were occupying. For the most part it was fairly quiet with people not giving us much mind as they sipped on a broth of sorts. I saw one lady near us put her down an' it looked like they just threw what they could together from what they had left in the kitchen. I looked at this and frowned deeply.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I turned my back ta see my students and Yoruichi all having similar expressions. Even Akamaru seemed affected by the sad site.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get the elder and his grandson. They're the ones in charge," the girl said holding both her hands out so we could see her palms (I doubt it was her intention but we could see they were pretty scratched). She then rushed over to one of the left hallway. That's when I noticed out of the corner of mine that there was a desk at the other side of the room. An inn perhaps? I faced the other members of our group.

"Come on let's take a seat," I said. We walked over to a table at the corner of the room where nobody was and sat down. We all turned ta face each other.

"Get out yer rations," I ordered, "All of 'em" They nodded and took out their stuff. No one appeared to be paying us any mind since they were more focused on their food. One of two paid us a glance but nothin' more. I looked among what we had out. There was enough for about another week for the five of us. I looked at my students. "You don' mind if I-" I began but before I could finish they all shook their heads no. Even Kiba and Akamaru. I got up and turned towards them and raised my voice.

"We got some rations with us if anyone wants somethin' a little bit better!" I announced. Everyone turned ta look at me before a lady stood up.

"Please, don't give it to us," save it for the younger, still growing children. We can survive on broth and water but they cannot. They require something of better nutrients as they are only at the beginning our lives," she said giving off a slight chuckle, "And as you can clearly see we are all ready to keel over any second." She then sat back down. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"We'll do that," I told her. She smiled at me and went back to the rest of her broth. I heard a small chuckle by our table and noticed that there was an elderly man standing by it with the girl from before and another man who looked to be about as old as I was (in physical appearance not actual age) with a bit of a more… defined body. How does he keep in such good shape in such poor conditions I shall to this day never know. He looked at the rations then turned to the girl.

"Well, you heard the woman, Sana," he told her gently, "give those kids at least a semi-proper meal. Help her out, Tenashi." They nodded and grabbed up the rations walking off to another part of the building. The elder sat down at the table and I joined him. "So, what brings you here, travelers?" he asked us.

I answered, "We're Shinobi from Konahagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We were returnin' from an escort mission a couple days ago. We saw this place and hoped ta stay in an inn or somethin' better than dirt at least." He nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully then opened his eyes an' looked at me.

"If you are Shinobi, then you should be able to help us with our little problem. Please, will you here this old man out?" he said to us coughing a bit. I nodded yes.

"Hmm, good. Well, as you may have noticed the town is very much abandoned. It wasn't always like this, though. Not any over three years ago this was a bustling little hamlet in which the people lived in relative peace with only minor disagreements here and there. But that all came to an end when my daughter disappeared. The whole town went into a frenzy looking for her. We searced neat and high for her. Eventually a small group went searching for her in the mountains. Sana's father among them. They never came back. But, a few nights after they left the entire valley awoke to horrible screams. Coming from the mountain. Everyone recognized the voice as Sana's father. We didn't know how but everyone just knew he was dead and died horribly. She wept for days. Not even her fiancé, Teashi, my grandson, could get her out of it. Even now she's still recovering. After that many people tried to leave town under the cover of darkness. Some managed to escape but other were grabbed by horrible creatures and taken to the mountain. People tried leaving in the day with the same results," he explained.

"B-but we entered the town just fine," Hinata noted, "and we didn't run into any creatures."

The man looked at her and pointed "gun style". "That right there missy is plain old good luck. Trust me when I say this you don't want to meet 'em. Now then where was I? Aw, yeah. Well, eventually everyone came up with a plan. They seemed to go after the most able-bodied men and women so those would act as distractions for the creatures as the others made their escape. It had to be in small groups at a time or else the creatures would notice. Unfortunately not everyone was up fer traveling long distances fer indefinite amounts of time like the really young-uns and the elderly. We told everyone that they should at least leave us old folks behind fer themselves. Eventually they submitted. It ended horribly. The creatures had evolved. They had new eyes that appear ta not miss a detail. Red eyes with black rings and tomoe in them." I had straightened my back. That sounded a lot like, no it couldn't be. "So," he continued, "After everyone was either captured or killed the remaining few of us have been here ever since. Jus' tryin' not to die.

"These creatures, what do they look like?" I ask him.

"Oh, they're very obvious. They all look in some way different but they all have a few common features. The first is they all have bone-white masks on," he started. Wait, bone white masks? "They also, before the upgrade, had black eyes and yellow irises." Oh, god please don't tel me they're- "And finally they all have holes right smack dab in the center of their chests." Hollows. I widened my eyes and looked at Yoruichi. She visibly gulped and nodded.

Still looking at her I spoke, "So, in other words, someone's been givin' Hollows the Sharingan."

Yoruichi turned to the man. "We'll help," she said. He looked at her wide-eyed. Probably because she talked not the fact she agreed to help. (That's what they wanted wasn't it?) I got up.

"We can discuss more in the mornin'. Right now we all need sleep," I said standin' up. The man nodded. Everyone in the room had apparently heard this and started to cheer. We even saw Sana and Teachi doin' it (cheerin' not the other thing) in the doorway. Sana walked up to us.

"Please follow me. I'll show you to your rooms," she said. We followed her down the fight hallway. The first room was Shino and mine's and the second would be for Kiba, Hinata, and Yoruichi. After tellin' everyone good night. We entered the room an' me and Shino were out like a light. Until we all heard a loud crash in the other room. Me an' Shino woke up.

"What was that" Shino asked his emotions slightly betraying his usually cold exterior. We quickly rushed out into the Hallway. There we found Kiba smashed against the wall with the door of his and Hinata's room broken to splinters. Yoruichi quickly ran out.

"Gin! The Hollow attacked. THEY TOOK HINATA!" She yelled in a very worried state. I clenched my fist and started barking out orders.

"Yoruichi, the clothes you gave me are in a satchel in my room. Put them on. Kiba back up. Yoruichi, stay here as a body-guard for this inn an' make sure everyone's all right. Kiba and Shino, you two have 15 minutes max to get ready. We're headin' to that mountain sooner than planned. If yer not at the door in 15 minutes then yer bein' left behind," I said.

Yoruichi's head shot up, "But I'm Hinata's bodyguard I should go with you."

"I need you here _because _you're Hinata's bodyguard. You need to protect the people here. My team's a tracking team. These are the kind of missions we're meant for. Finding a missing comrade. Besides. I can't leave this place under the protection of 2 Genin who haven't trained that much. And before ya say anythin' Yoruichi, I'm the only one who's gonna fight in there. Okay?" I told her. After a moment she scrunched her eyes and nodded Heading into the room. As me an' the other 2 quickly walk to the door. We ran into the elder in the hall.

"And if you can't save her what then?" the man asked me. I just stared at him before answerin'.

"I'm not goin' because I can save her. I'm goin' because I will save her. I don' fight because I can fight. I fight because I have to. That's my Nindo my Ninja way," I answered the three of us passing him heading out into the storm.

**_Author's Notes: _****_I'm baaack. Sorry, for the delay, I had Christmas break and the stuff during that and the first week of school got in the way. Well, now we are entering the first major arc of the story: The True White Eyes of the Moon arc. Why's it called that? You'll find out. Well, hope you enjoy I should have the next installment of Naruto's Adventures in Rukongai next week. Other than that some of you may know that I've uploaded a new series called Tides of Fate. Note: I'm currently tranfering 16- 17 chapter from one site to this one and so for a while at least that will be my TOP PRIORITY. That series has been in the works for over a year. Much longer than this one and I want it to be the best it can be so pleeease check it out once I get more chapters uploaded. Until then, Callian31 signing out!_**


End file.
